


Apes debemus imitari (winniśmy naśladować pszczoły)

by ofermod



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternatywny wszechświat, Avengerzy-hipsterzy, Beekeper Bucky, Bees, Farmer's Market AU, Fluff, Gratuitous Latin title, Hidden Identities (sort of), Hipstervengers, Komedia romantyczna, Listy miłosne, Love Letters, M/M, Nick Fury jest właścicielem targu, Nick Fury owns a farmer's market, Nieuzasadnione użycie łaciny w tytule, Pszczelarz Bucky, Pszczoły, Romantic Comedy, Sklep na rogu AU, Steve has a farm, Steve jest farmerem, Targowe AU, The Little Shop Around the Corner AU, Translation, Ukryta tożsamość (tak jakby), translation into Polish, tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sprzedaje owoce i warzywa na lokalnym targu. Bucky hoduje pszczoły i właśnie otworzył na przeciwko stoisko z miodami. Nie mogą się dogadać. Steve znacznie lepiej dogaduje się z nieznajomym, do którego pisze listy. Właściwie to szybko się w nim zakochuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apes debemus imitari (winniśmy naśladować pszczoły)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apes Debemus Imitari (We Should Imitate the Bees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777376) by [buckysbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbees/pseuds/buckysbees). 



> Od autorki:  
> Super, więc pewnie znacie „Sklep na rogu” (ang. „Shop around the corner”), film z 1940, w którym grał James Stewart, przez bardziej współczesną (chociaż dziś już przestarzałą) adaptację „Masz wiadomość”. Na fali retro-modernistycznej hipsteriady, wracamy do pisania listów, więc nie będzie potrzebny udawany dźwięk starego modemu. Oryginalny film jest fantastyczny, powinniście go poszukać i obejrzeć, ale opcja ze sklepem w domu towarowym nie wydaje się wiarygodna w dzisiejszych czasach, bo bohaterowie głównie zastanawialiby się, czy nie stracą pracy ze względu na gwałtowny wzrost popularności zakupów online. To nie klimat na romans. Zamiast sklepu w domu towarowym, w którym razem pracują albo konkurujących franczyz z „Masz wiadomość”, mój mózg obmyślił historię dwóch sprzedawców na targu. Tak wyszło. Stwierdziłam, że powinniście o tym wiedzieć. Nawet tam nie bywam. Tak mi przykro.  
> Od tłumaczki:  
> Podziękowania za betę dla [Lemonison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonison) i [Miho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmho), bez Waszej interwencji całość brzmiałaby mniej po polsku :D

Przy bramie wschodniej na targu, tak wcześnie rano nadal zamkniętej, Sam leniwie przyglądał się, jak Steve wycofywał swojego pick-upa w kierunku wejścia. Przestrzeń ładunkową i kabinę wypełniały, jak zwykle, skrzynie ze świeżymi owocami i warzywami. W sobotę rano zazwyczaj uzupełniali zapasy, więc ta sterta towaru pewnie zajmie Steve’owi cały dzień.

— Serio potrzebujesz nowej koszuli, stary — powiedział Sam, kiedy Steve wyskoczył z samochodu. Z obserwacji Sama wynikało, że Steve miał tylko pięć koszul. Same flanele w kratę. Czerwona, żółta, niebieska, zielona i niebiesko-zielona. Czerwoną miał akurat na sobie. Miała dziurę pod pachą, która już zaczęła rzucać się w oczy. Kołnierzyk był w stanie agonalnym. Dwa guziki różniły się od reszty i sprawiały wrażenie, jakby trzymały się na słowo honoru. Pewnie, klientela na targu raczej spodziewała się, że facet za kramem z kapustą będzie miał ziemię wtartą w jeansy i błocko pod podeszwą. Nie chodziło o krawat i lakierki, ale nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby ubierał się, jakby sam siebie szanował.

— Patrz na te cukinie — powiedział Steve (typowo przechodząc z tematu mody na artykuły spożywcze) i wyciągnął ze skrzyni dwie cukinie, które były grubsze od jego bicepsa. A to już coś.

— Myślisz, że się sprzedadzą? — zapytał Sam. — Ktoś na prawdę musiałby kochać cukinię.

— Nie — odparł Steve i dodał od razu — to na wystawę. Ludzie przyjdą, ułożę je tak, żeby zakryły koszulę. A więc _jednak_ usłyszał. Steve podniósł rękę i spojrzał na dziurę w koszuli, przez którą prześwitywał biały podkoszulek. — Chyba już czas. Niedługo.

Sam podejrzewał, że minie kolejny miesiąc, zanim Steve się złamie. Już sam fakt, że zwrócił na to uwagę oznaczał postęp, ale Steve'owi głowę zaprzątną inne sprawy i pozbędzie się tej koszuli, kiedy rzeczywiście nie będzie się już nadawać do noszenia.

Steve włożył cukinie do skrzyni, cały czas szczerząc zęby. To nie był uśmiech w stylu _moje roślinki są szczęśliwe, więc ja też jestem szczęśliwy_ . Jeśli już to wyglądał bardziej na uśmiech w stylu _właśnie zaliczyłem_. Sam jednak znał Steve'a całkiem dobrze i nie wydawało mu się, żeby kogoś miał.

— Hej, umówiłeś się z kimś? —  Sam zapytał.

Steve wyglądał na zaskoczonego. — Umówiłem się z kimś? — powtórzył Steve.

— Chyba, że szczerzysz się tak z innego powodu niż to, że ostatnio...? —  Wymowne skinienie głowy dokończyło zdanie.

Wahanie Steve’a dało jednoznaczną odpowiedź (tak), ale było też bardziej skomplikowanym ‘tak’, kiedy nie wiedział, jak dużo powinien powiedzieć.

— Znaczy, hm. To nie tak. To całkiem zabawne — powiedział Steve. — Mam... Mam przyjaciela, z którym wymieniam się listami. Właśnie dostałem od niego list dziś rano, Przeczytałem od razu na poczcie zanim tu przyszedłem. Ma po prostu... Bardzo lekkie pióro. Miło zacząłem dzień, nic więcej. Nic z tych... Rzeczy, wiesz.

Sam mógł zareagować na opowieść Steve’a na kilka sposobów, ale był zbyt dobroduszny, żeby się droczyć. Nie na tyle jednak, żeby sobie nie pożartować.

— Może jest pisarzem. Właściwie to jak zaczęliście korespondować? Skąd jest? Kiedyś pisałem listy do takiego jednego z Argentyny w podstawówce. Miał na imię Javier. Ciekawe, czy mnie pamięta.

— Mieszka gdzieś tutaj — przyznał nieśmiało Steve. — Dał ogłoszenie do gazety.

— Ogłoszenie do gazety. Steve, jesteś jedyną osobą przed sześćdziesiątką, która jeszcze czyta gazety od dechy do dechy.

— Nie jedyną — odparł Steve. — Jak widać. To nie było przypadkowe. Chyba chciał kogoś, kto by... Posłuchaj tego. — Steve sięgnął do kieszeni w koszuli i wyciągnął złożony list. Składał się z czterech niewielkich arkuszy, które przeglądał przez chwilę, zanim trafił na linijkę, której szukał.

 

> _Ludzie nazywali mnie „staruszkiem w głębi duszy" i chyba w pewnym sensie nim jestem. Jak mogę czuć nostalgię za czymś, czego nigdy nie zaznałem? Nie romantyzuję „starych dobrych czasów" (widziałem „O północy w Paryżu", więc_ _–_ _nie, dzięki), a mimo to piszę listy do_ _–_ _powiedziałbym, że nieznajomego, ale chyba już nie mogę tak cię nazywać. Ciągle zadaję sobie pytanie: co tak naprawdę odnalazłem? Czy to patologiczne? To pragnienie dystansu na moich zasadach, pragnienie kontrolowania tego, jak blisko z kimś jestem i kiedy. Możliwe, że o to chodzi, ale nie sądzę, żeby to było wszystko. Czy to fizjologia? Uczucie pozbycia się myśli, przelania ich na papier, znalezienie pocieszenia w tym, że odczyta je ktoś, kto zrozumie i ta nieskończona radość, kiedy w skrzynce pocztowej znajduję list z Twoim pismem na kopercie. Czysta euforia. Email to nie to samo. Zbyt szybki. Jest coś pięknego w braku pośpiechu, przyjacielu. Jest coś w oczekiwaniu. Może tęsknię za Czasem. Za Czasem, którego kiedyś ludzie mieli pod dostatkiem, a my już nie mamy. Tego szukam. I to znajduję w listach, które do Ciebie piszę._

Steve jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w list, w słowa, których już nie odczytał na głos. Wreszcie schował list z powrotem do kieszeni koszuli. Widać było, że wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa cały czas zaprzątały mu myśli. Sam miał wrażenie, że Steve zadurzył się po uszy. W tym liście było więcej uczucia niż w niektórych znajomościach, które Sam pielęgnował przez lata.

— Jeśli mieszka w tym samym mieście, dlaczego się nie spotkacie? — zapytał Sam.

— O nie — odparł Steve. — Nie mógłbym. Nie chciałby tego. Ma swoje powody, żeby tak do tego podchodzić i to mi się podoba. Nie sądzę, żeby chciał się spotkać. Poza tym... — Steve się zarumienił.

— Dopiero wymieniliśmy cztery listy.

— Nie wiem, ile listów trzeba napisać przed pierwszą randką, ale nie jesteś ciekawy, kim jest? — zapytał Sam.

— Pewnie, że jestem — zaśmiał się Steve. — Oczywiście, że tak.

— W każdej chwili możecie się minąć i nie miałbyś pojęcia — powiedział Sam. — Szlag, a co, jeśli już się znacie. Pewnie nie trudno to sprawdzić. Gdzie pracuje?

— Nie rozmawiamy o tym — wyjaśnił Steve. — A nawet gdybyśmy rozmawiali, nawet gdybym wiedział, czym się zajmuje albo gdzie mieszka, gdzie chodzi na kawę, nie szukałbym go. Znaczy, mam nadzieję, że bym tego nie zrobił.

— Wiesz przynajmniej, jak się nazywa. Mógłbyś go znaleźć na Facebooku. To znaczy ja bym mógł.

Steve nie ma konta na Facebooku. Sam dostał już zbyt wiele wiadomości dla Steve’a od wspólnych znajomych, bo Steve’a nie można było znaleźć w Internecie.

Steve pokręcił jednak głową, zanim Sam skończył mówić.

— Nie wiem, jak się nazywa. On też nie wie, jak ja się nazywam. „Drogi Przyjacielu”. Tak się do siebie zwracamy. Stwierdziliśmy, że to nie ma znaczenia. Stwierdziliśmy, że... — Steve znów zaczął sięgać do kieszeni, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast cytować, powiedział własnymi słowami. — Że takie detale nie mają tak naprawdę znaczenia. Idee, które dzielimy są znacznie ważniejsze niż nasza codzienność. Naprawdę dobrze to ujął. W każdym razie on nie chce, żeby go znaleźć, chce po prostu pisać listy i szanuję to. I... Jestem zdziwiony jak bardzo sam to polubiłem.

Nie chodziło o podstęp, ale było coś kuszącego w anonimowości. Było coś w tym, że nie od wyglądu zależało, jak bardzo go lubił jego korespondent.

Sam był już gotów zakończyć rozmowę, gdy właściciel targu wreszcie przyszedł otworzyć bramę. Sam i Steve zaczęli ładować wózki, żeby wjechać z towarem. Sam z torbami pełnymi chleba i unoszącym się wokół niego zapachem masła i drożdży, a Steve ze skrzyniami pełnymi owoców i warzyw, rozrzucający dookoła ziemię. W zadaszonej części targowiska rozeszli się w kierunku swoich stoisk.

Na przeciwko Steve’a zniknęły wreszcie deski ze sklejki, które zakrywały niewielkie stanowisko na czas remontu.

„Garnuszek miodu”. Znał nazwę, więc mógł zgadywać, co będzie tam można kupić, ale po za tym nie wiedział nic. Nie poznał jeszcze właściciela i nie wiedział, jak wygląda wnętrze stoiska. Gdy Betsy zastępowałą Steve’a na popołudniowej zmianie, odsłonięto nowe stanowisko. Steve zauważył je, kiedy przyszedł do pracy dziś rano. Zbliżały się godziny otwarcia i kiedy Steve kończył układać produkty na wystawie, ktoś wreszcie pojawił się za ladą.

Z jakiegoś powodu spodziewał się dziewczyny w miodowych lokach.

Nigdy by się nie spodziewał sprzedawcy miodu na targu, który by witał klientów z tak groźną miną. I tak nadąsanym grymasem. Zbudowany jak zawodnik z licealnej drużyny rugby i z podejściem jak były student ASP.

A Steve się gapił. Ubrany w znoszoną koszulę w kratę, brudne buciory i jeansy, bejsbolówkę ze złamanym daszkiem i nadrukowanym traktorem, trzymał karton gruszek i gapił się jak wieśniak, którym przecież nie był. No i gościu zauważył. Steve uśmiechnął się, ale miał wrażenie, że raczej krzywo i niezbyt przyjaźnie. Podszedłby się przedstawić, ale zanim zdążył odłożyć gruszki, Nick już go uprzedził, a potem Nat wyciągała rękę w powitaniu, a potem już Steve'a zatrzymał pierwszy klient. Dzień się zaczął.

Chwila spokoju była dopiero w pół do jedenastej. Steve wreszcie poszedł się przedstawić.

— Jestem Steve. Farmer. — Stanowisko Steve’a, jedno z większych, nazywało się odkrywczo „U farmera”. Od dobrych trzydziestu lat. Jak w przypadku Strasznego Pirata Robertsa, każdy nowy właściciel przejmował nazwę i tytuł. — Miło, że do nas dołączyłeś i że nie muszę już wpatrywać się w stertę desek.

— Bucky — brzmiała odpowiedź na powitanie. — Dzięki.

Niewiele informacji.

— Przepraszam, że tak długo było tu to okropieństwo. — dodał gorzko. Steve nie wiedział, skąd ta gorycz, przecież nie miał niczego złego na myśli.

— Jesteś właścicielem, czy tylko tu pracujesz? — Steve zapytał, próbując uzyskać coś więcej niż „tak” albo „nie” od Bucky'ego.

— Jestem właścicielem i jedynym pracownikiem — odpowiedział Bucky, nadal sprawiający wrażenie w ogóle niezainteresowanego rozmową ze Steve’em.  Pewnie przedstawiał się już dzisiaj po raz enty. — Robię wszystko z wyjątkiem samego miodu.

— Kto robi miód? — zapytał Steve.

Bucky wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę.

— Pszczoły.

Chyba nikt jeszcze nie sprawił, żeby Steve poczuł się tak bardzo jak dzieciak. Steve chciał wytłumaczyć swoją gafę, chciał wyjaśnić, że usłyszał „robi” i zrozumiał „produkuje” (to znaczy wlewa do słoików, zajmuje się ulami, kontroluje produkcję miodu z lucerny i miodu z koniczyny), ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Zatem zamiast sprytnej riposty, udał, że nic się nie stało.

— Jasne — odpowiedział. — Gdzieś jeszcze sprzedawałeś swoje miody?

Bucky znów wyglądał, jakby myślał nad odpowiedzią dłuższą niż dwa słowa.

— Nie sprzedawałem — odpowiedział i nie sprawiał wrażenia zadowolonego z pytania Steve'a. — Chyba masz klienta — dodał, kiwając głową.

Steve spojrzał przez ramię i zauważył stojącego przy ladzie osobę.

— Tak. Faktycznie. Jestem tu starym wyjadaczem, więc daj znać, jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebował, — zapewnił Steve. Odszedł z poczuciem, że kompletnie dał ciała.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Steve widział Bucky'ego obsługującego klientów – a było widać, że ruch był duży, chociaż Steve nie wiedział, jak poszła sprzedaż – zauważył, że Bucky uśmiechał się i zagadywał, czego zdecydowanie nie robił, gdy rozmawiał ze Steve’em. Najwyraźniej już od początku znajomości się nie dogadywali.

I raz palniętej gafy nie mógł już cofnąć. Potem już była gafa za gafą.

W następnej rozmowie z Buckym próbował dać mu przyjacielską radę, przekonany, że okazując dobre intencje, zniknie między nimi jakakolwiek wrogość. Sęk w tym, że Bucky nie chciał rad. Być może odbierał to jako protekcjonalność. Zapewniał Steve'a, że sam sobie poradzi z własnym biznesem. Steve dał sobie spokój.

W rezultacie okazało się, że kilka tygodni później, kiedy podszedł do niego Stern – nieznośny stały klient – i zaczął trajkotać, jednocześnie próbując wszystkich otwartych produktów (i domagając się otwarcia pozostałych), Bucky nie wiedział, co robić. Przy stoisku kręciło się kilka osób, które wyglądały, jakby rzeczywiście chciały coś kupić, więc Steve wziął trajkotanie Sterna na siebie, pytając go o to samo, o czym nawijał ostatnim razem, kiedy przyszedł do Steve'a. Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach, Stern odszedł z pustymi rękami, jak zwykle. Steve popatrzył na Bucky'ego, próbując powiedzieć wzrokiem: „Co za gość, nie?” Bucky jednak wyglądał na wkurzonego, albo przynajmniej zagubionego. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że Steve wyświadczył mu przysługę.

Tydzień później grupka dzieciaków, nie dających się upilnować rodzicom (którzy wybierali produkty ze stoiska Steve’a i napełniali worki kukurydzą), kłóciła się, co dobrego będą dzisiaj jedli. Steve zapytał ich, czy kiedykolwiek jedli miodowe lizaki, bo sam ciepło wspominał te pyszne słodycze z miodu, które można było znaleźć wyłącznie na takich targach. Odesłał ich do Bucky’ego.

Okazało się jednak, że Bucky nie miał lizaków miodowych i podszedł do Steve’a, żeby oznajmić swoje niezadowolenie.

— Jak to nie masz lizaków miodowych? Przecież _sprzedajesz miód_.

— Nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że ich nie miałem dopóki _nie przysłałeś po nie klientów_ — powiedział Bucky. — _Chcesz_ , żebym wyglądał, jakbym był niekompetentny?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale no. Powinieneś sprzedawać takie lizaki.

— Więc teraz jesteś też ekspertem od miodu, tak? — zapytał Bucky.

— Myślałem, że mogę pomóc — odparł Steve.

— Chyba nie przepadam za twoją pomocą — warknął Bucky. Wrócił do swojego stoiska. Steve chciał wziąć całą tę kłótnię na poważnie, i w pewnym sensie wziął, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że Bucky nosił koszulkę z napisem „Czas na małe co nieco”, co było takie _słodkie._

Steve chciał, żeby jego znajomość z Buckym nie opierała się na wrogości, zwłaszcza, że ich stoiska były tak blisko i że nie mogli się unikać, bo miał Bucky’ego cały czas w polu widzenia, ale musiał się skoncentrować na innych sprawach. Choćby za zebraniu reszty plonów przed zimą. Wymyśleniu, jak podzielić towar poza sezonem. Wiele zimowych warzyw sprzedawało się przed Świętem Dziękczynienia i Bożym Narodzeniem, ale musiał przyznać, że jego stoisko nie cieszyło się dużym zainteresowaniem w chłodniejszych miesiącach.

Jak się okazało, towar Bucky'ego miał wzięcie w grudniu. Mimo że pszczoły przeszły już w stan hibernacji, Bucky zgromadził wystarczająco dużo zapasów, żeby wystawić produkty z miodu i wosku jako idealne świąteczne prezenty. Podczas gdy Steve ubierał swoje rękawiczki bez palców i ocieplane koszulki pod flanele, żeby ogrzać siebie, ale ochłodzić warzywa — Bucky miał nad sobą dwa grzejniki. Świetnie się wkomponowały w wystrój stoiska, oświetlając drewniane powierzchnie złotą poświatą. Zupełnie jakby wszystko opływało miodem. Girlandy i światełka na targu wyglądały kiczowato, gdy fluorescencyjne lampki Steve'a je oświetlały, ale na stoisku Bucky'ego wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Dzięki nim „Garnuszek miodu” wyglądał jak z obrazka. Jednego wieczoru, jak już Bucky sobie poszedł, Steve podszedł do jego stoiska z miodami, porównując swoje światełka i girlandy. Nie był pewien, czy autorzy dekoracji się na niego nie uwzięli. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że wykorzystali dostępne ozdoby najlepiej, jak umieli. Nie mógł ich winić za swoje niedociągnięcia.

Grudzień oznaczał też doroczną imprezę bożonarodzeniową, tym razem u Natashy. Jedną z zalet prowadzenia stoiska na targu było dobre jedzenie, jak okiem sięgnąć. Steve nie pamiętał takiej gastronomicznej dekadencji, kiedy sam prowadził zwykłą spółdzielnię spożywczą. Teraz wiedział, że może się już cieszyć na przygotowaną przez Sama focaccię na zakwasie z oliwą i figami, która sama w sobie była boska, ale nie miał nic przeciwko połączeniu jej z jednym z wyśmienitych serów Starka. Nie wszyscy doceniali marynowane śledzie Thora Odinsona i inne typowo skandynawskie zimowe tradycje kulinarne, ale nikt nie mógł się oprzeć pysznościom z czekoladziarni Natashy. Natasha przeszła samą siebie, jak zwykle. Atrakcją wieczoru było niebiańskie ciasto czekoladowe z polewą kawową (zrobioną bez wątpienia z przepysznych palonych ziaren kawy Clinta).

Jedynym wyzwaniem, zdaniem Steve'a, było tegoroczne Secret Santa. Na początku grudnia wszyscy losowali imię. Steve dostał Natashę. Zawsze miał nadzieję, że dostanie Sama, byłoby mu wtedy łatwiej. Ale robienie prezentu-niespodzianki dla ludzi z branży o wąskiej specjalizacji, którzy pracowali na tym samym targu, było twardym orzechem do zgryzienia. Czy prezent ze swojego sklepu byłby decyzją w złym guście (nie wspominając o tym, że byłoby to tożsame z wydawaniem gratisów)? A co z prezentem z czyjegoś sklepu? Co jeśli ktoś się obrazi? A może bezpieczniej by było kupić coś spoza targu i wybrać się do centrum handlowego, czy ktoś mógłby się jeszcze bardziej obrazić?

Wiedząc, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie znajdzie wyjścia bez wad, Steve postanowił odwiedzić kram Bruce’a, Zieloną drogerię, pewien, że znajdzie coś odpowiedniego wśród olejków eterycznych, kadzideł i balsamów z konopi, które Banner sprzedawał. Zdecydował się posłuchać rady Bruce'a i kupić niezbyt osobisty, ale ekskluzywny zestaw luksusowych mydeł i balsamów.

Atmosfera na imprezie była ciepła i przytulna, ale Steve nie czuł świątecznego klimatu. Chciał się nim cieszyć, chociaż raczej mu to nie wychodziło od kilku lat. Nie miał już krewnych, z którymi mógłby spędzić święta, więc to spotkanie było jedyną znaczącą okazją do świętowania w tym roku. Mimo że znał wszystkich obecnych, trzymał się przez większość wieczoru Sama, choć Sam był lubiany i bardziej towarzyski w większej grupie. Steve’owi nie przeszkadzało, że poświęcał swoją uwagę innym. Przez to był bardziej pogrążony w swoich myślach, z pozoru przysłuchując się rozmowom, w których nie zabierał głosu. Dzięki temu mógł w spokoju przyglądać się przychodzącym i odchodzącym gościom, śledzić wzrokiem ich wzajemne interakcje.

Ogólnie panowała ciepła atmosfera. Przytulna jak czerwony kaszmirowy sweter Tony'ego albo ciepła poświata kolorowych lampek na włosach stojącej obok niego Pepper. Nick siedział w fotelu przy kominku, pogrążony w rozmowie z Marią. Do uśmiechu prawdopodobnie przyczynił się bursztynowy napój w jego szklance. Światło z kominka rozszczepiały kostki lodu i jeśli Steve miałby opisać uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu tego wieczoru, użyłby właśnie tych obrazów.

Spojrzał na Natashę, która rozmawiała z Buckym, siedząc na parapecie na przeciwko niego. Nie wyglądał, jakby przychodziło mu to z trudnością. Nie wyglądał, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał uciec od tej rozmowy. Natasha powiedziała coś, na co zareagował uśmiechem i sprawiał wrażenie, że sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Ktoś zawołał Natashę i bez rozmówcy Bucky wrócił do swojego zwykłego stanu spokojnego zamyślenia, wpatrując się w kieliszek wina. Steve pomyślał przez chwilę, że wpatruje się w swoje odbicie. Wtedy, jakby w odpowiedzi na tę iluzję, Bucky podniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały. Przyłapany, Steve zaczął się przysłuchiwać, o czym opowiadał Sam, chociaż zgubił wątek i temat go nie śmieszył. Steve próbował zapomnieć o tej chwili. Była tak krótka i bez znaczenia, ale tak na prawdę to kieliszek Bucky'ego, padający śnieg za ciemnym oknem we wnęce, zamszowe łaty na łokciach granatowego swetra – te obrazy też dobrze oddawały nastrój wieczoru.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego przeszkadzało mu, że nie zamienili przez cały wieczór ani słowa. Byli przecież sąsiadami. Steve nie był przyzwyczajony do złych relacji z ludźmi. Mimo to miał wrażenie, że nie powinno go aż tak martwić.

Kiedy przyszło rozpakować prezenty, wszyscy byli już lekko wstawieni. Prezent Steve’a był opakowany w płaskie pudełko, dość lekkie, owinięte papierem, 100% z recyklingu (co nie pomogło mu zgadnąć, od kogo jest prezent). Steve rozdarł papier i w pudełku znalazł trzy starannie złożone koszule. Pierwsze dwie były w kratkę – jedna stonowana, w ziemistych brązach, a druga w znacznie odważniejszych odcieniach fioletu i zieleni, z domieszką żółci. Tej drugiej Steve nigdy by sobie nie kupił, ale zaskoczony stwierdził, że mu się podobała. Trzecia koszula była stylizowana na kowbojską, jasnoniebieska wyszywana białymi wzorami. Chyba najładniejsza koszula, jaką Steve kiedykolwiek dostał.

Podszedł do Sama, żeby podziękować mu za prezent, ale okazało się, że nie był od niego.

— Czyli ktoś musiał cię zaczepić, co dla mnie kupić — upierał się Steve. — No dalej, powiedz kto. Sam nigdy nie zgadnę.

— Nikt mnie nie pytał, przysięgam — powiedział Sam. — Najwyraźniej nie tylko ja zauważyłem, że wszystkie twoje koszule wyglądają, jakby przetrwały apokalipsę zombie.

Zapytał jeszcze kilka osób, czy wylosowały jego imię albo czy wiedziały, kto mógł kupić mu taki prezent, ale Steve w końcu nie dowiedział się, komu podziękować za koszule. Skończyło się na tym, że i tak wisiały cały czas w szafie. Podobały mu się i chciał je nosić, ale za każdym razem, kiedy już miał którąś z nich ubrać rano, stwierdzał, że były za ładne do czekającej go pracy i zostawiał je na wieszaku.

W sezonie świątecznym listy przychodziły regularnie. Ani Steve, ani jego przyjaciel od listów nie musieli poświęcać czasu rodzinie. Wymieniali przynajmniej jeden list na tydzień, czasem dwa. Nadal nie wiedział o nim nic konkretnego. Ale tak na prawdę wiedział wszystko. Jasne, nie znał jego imienia. Nie wiedział, gdzie pracuje. Ani jakie ma wykształcenie. Ale wiedział trochę o jego rodzinie i wychowaniu. Wspominał o tym. I chociaż umówili się, że szczegóły dotyczące życia osobistego nie wchodzą w grę, Steve uwielbiał dowiadywać się czegoś nowego o swoim nieznajomym przyjacielu. Nie chodziło o biografię, ale o psychologię. Zwyczaje i pragnienia były następstwem kolejności urodzenia rodzeństwa, o której „drogi przyjaciel” opowiadał w listach. Steve’owi było łatwiej odnosić się do pewnych kwestii, o których korespondent wspominał w poprzednich listach, kiedy wiedział na przykład, że świetnie radził sobie w szkole do czasu, aż przestało mu zależeć i popadł w zaległości, które nadrobił dopiero dużo później. Steve’owi zależało na każdym z tych drobiazgów i niedługo wiedział, że darzy tę osobę głębokim uczuciem.

W styczniu i lutym na targu prawie nie było ruchu, gdyż był otwarty tylko w soboty i niedziele rano. Pisali do siebie znacznie częściej i zdobywali się na coraz większą poufałość, co bardzo odpowiadało Steve’owi. Nie miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia na polach z wyjątkiem pracy na traktorach i planowania kolejnego lata. Znacznie częściej jego koszule pokryte były olejem napędowym niż ziemią. Dni były jeszcze krótkie, więc nic nie było lepsze od powrotu do domu i wieczornego pisania listu, przelewania na papier myśli dla jedynej osoby, która je naprawdę zrozumie.

Na początku marca jeden z listów był zaskoczeniem.

 

> _Czasami budzę się rano i zastanawiam, czy właśnie tego dnia wpadnę na Ciebie przypadkiem. Czy to będzie dzień, kiedy się wreszcie spotkamy. Wtedy się zastanawiam, czy już się kiedyś nie spotkaliśmy. Czy nie minęliśmy się już na ulicy tysiąc razy. Albo chociaż raz. Nie wiem, co jest bardziej nieprawdopodobne. A zatem, może się spotkamy?_

Odpowiedź podyktowało Steve’owi serce. Zgodził się. W kolejnych listach jednak, kiedy mieli już ustalić czas i miejsce spotkania, zauważył, że stara się je opóźnić. Listy były idealne. Ich autor był idealny. Steve nie chciał ryzykować czegoś tak dobrego, jeśli po spotkaniu okazałoby się, że popatrzą sobie w oczy i czar pryśnie.

W końcu umówili się na kwiecień. Steve wiedział, że zaczyna panikować. Zadzwonił do Sama i usłyszał, że ma ubrać tę nową koszulę w fioletowo-zieloną kratę, bo dobrze w niej wygląda i poza tym przejęła tytuł „fikuśnej kraty” po tej starej zielono-niebieskiej koszuli. Ale o tym Steve już wiedział. Steve zadzwonił jeszcze raz do Sama i zapytał o kawiarnię, w pobliżu której Sam mieszkał i zapytał, co powinien zamówić. Nie chciał się zbłaźnić przed osobą, która najprawdopodobniej była jego bratnią duszą. Sam powiedział, że ma zamówić to, na co ma ochotę. Steve zadzwonił do Sama jeszcze raz i poprosił, żeby go odprowadził do kawiarni i poczekał w pobliżu, na wypadek, gdyby Steve musiał się wycofać. Sam zgodził się, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. Sam był trochę ciekawy.

Z początku szli pewnym krokiem, ale Steve nagle się zatrzymał, zmarszczył brwi i chwycił się za głowę. — Nie dam rady — powiedział. — Nie chcę tego robić. Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda.

— Co to zmieni? — powiedział Sam z niewzruszoną miną.

— Nie. Znaczy. Raczej nie. Ale jednak. Mam w głowie jego idealny obraz. I kiedy go zobaczę, naprawdę go zobaczę, niezależnie czy jest ładniejszy czy brzydszy czy cokolwiek, kiedy nie dorówna temu... przyjętemu z góry wyobrażeniu, Jezu, Sam, wiesz, że niczego nie ukryję. Nie chcę spojrzeć mu w oczy i żeby widział, że się rumienię, albo jestem rozczarowany, czy zbyt zaskoczony. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać. Możesz po prostu... Tam zajrzeć?

— Nie — powiedział Sam. Steve spojrzał na Sama błagalnym wzrokiem. — _Nie_. — Steve uparcie milczał i Sam poddał się. Nadal był ciekawy. — Wisisz mi za to.

— Wiem. Powinien mieć książkę na stoliku. „Annę Karerinę”. I czerwony goździk w książce. Po tym mieliśmy się rozpoznać. Steve miał taki sam czerwony goździk w klapie marynarki.

Samowi udało się zajrzeć do kawiarni przez okno bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, co było nie lada wyczynem. Nawet wpatrywał się w okno przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy odwrócił się do Steve'a, zapytał: — Czerwony goździk, tak? I gruba, stara książka.

Steve skinął głową. — No? Jak wygląda?

— Brązowe włosy, chyba niebieskie oczy, podobny... pamiętasz, jaką karnację ma Bucky? Ten pszczelarz? Bardzo do niego podobny.

— Ok, dobrze — powiedział Steve, kiwając głową, żeby Sam mówił dalej.

— Też bardzo podobny do Bucky’ego w budowie — dodał Sam.

— I? Jest... przystojny? Pospolity?

— Wiesz, to zależy. Jeśli podoba ci się Bucky, to tak, bardzo przystojny.

I wtedy Steve zrozumiał. Nie mógł nic z siebie wykrztusić, ale Sam powiedział to za niego.

— Znaczy, to jest Bucky. Siedzi tam. Czeka na ciebie. To Bucky pisał do ciebie listy przez pół roku. A teraz idziesz z nim na randkę.

Steve cofnął się, próbując pogodzić zgryźliwego Bucky'ego z naprzeciwka z autorem tych pięknych listów. Wydawało mu się to niemożliwe. A jednak w głębi serca nie był aż tak zdziwiony. Wyobraził sobie Bucky'ego: oczy spuszczone, rzęsy muskające policzki, kiedy pochyla się nad biurkiem i zbliża pióro do papieru. Usta Bucky'ego bezgłośnie wymawiające napisane słowa. Język delikatnie muskający zamknięcie koperty i palce szczelnie ją zamykające. Bucky odbierający każdy list od Steve’a, tak, jak pisał i opuszkami palców obrysowujący kartkę, gdy je czytał. Uśmiech na jego twarzy. Dzięki Steve’owi. Dzięki temu, co Steve myślał i napisał.

— Nie mogę tam wejść — powiedział Steve, kręcąc głową. Nie mógł teraz spojrzeć Bucky’emu w oczy.

Sam wyglądał na zaskoczonego. I spojrzał z dezaprobatą. Steve wiedział, że na to zasługuje.

— Naprawdę? Twoja decyzja, stary, ale masz zamiar wystawić swojego faceta od listów miłosnych?

Steve pokręcił głową, wycofując się i odwracając. — Wytłumaczę mu w liście. Sorry, że zmusiłem cię, żebyś tu przyszedł, Sam. Skręcił w uliczkę, zostawiając Sama. Rozczarowany podejściem Steve’a, Sam poszedł do domu.

Steve zrobił kółko w okół kamienicy, po drodze pozbył się goździka i wrócił do kawiarni.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, nie rozglądał się, chociaż kątem oka widział Bucky’ego. Bucky spojrzał w górę, jak zapewne za każdym razem, kiedy otwierały się drzwi i z pewnością zorientował się, że to Steve. I nawet wtedy, jego oczy powędrowały ku marynarce Steve’a, gdzie spodziewał się goździka, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zaczął zaciekle udawać, że w ogóle nie zauważył, jak Steve wszedł. Otwarł książkę na pierwszym rozdziale, ale na pewno nie przeczytał ani słowa.

Jak już Steve miał w ręku kawę, ostentacyjnie rozejrzał się po kawiarni.

— Bucky?

Bucky odsunął się, zapewne chcąc uniknąć rozpoznania przez kogoś znajomego. Przecież czekał na pierwszą randkę ze zbyt dobrze znanym „nieznajomym”. Steve jednak wiedział coś, o czym Bucky nie miał pojęcia. Ta radnka nigdy się nie odbędzie. Albo właśnie się zaczęła. Trudno było stwierdzić. Nie był do końca pewien, co właściwie robił. Nie miał planu. Jedyne, co wiedział to to, że Bucky nie znosił Steve'a. Ale jego „drogi przyjaciel” z listów? On myślał o Steve’ie co innego. Steve nie był pewien, co było prawdziwe.

— Prawie cię nie widuję poza targiem. — Steve usiadł z kawą naprzeciwko Bucky'ego. Świąteczna impreza był jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły,

— Nie możesz tu siadać — zaprotestował Bucky z napięciem w głosie, kładąc rękę na stół. — Czekam na kogoś.

Steve spojrzał na zegarek. — Dokładnie o... 19:20? Zawsze jesteś tak punktulany? — Steve miał przyjść punkt 19. Byłby na czas, gdyby nie spanikował. Gdyby nie zamieszał w to Sama. Gdyby nie wykręcał się tuzin razy na spacerze dookoła bloku.

— Nie — odpowiedział Bucky. Wydał z siebie jęk frustracji, jakby zły na siebie, że już powiedział za dużo. — I nie, to znaczy, miał przyjść dwadzieścia minut temu, ale jestem pewien, że ma dobry powód do spóźnienia.

— Jesteś zadziwiająco wyrozumiały — zauważył Steve. — Spóźnić się na randkę to poważne przewinienie. Napisał chociaż SMS-a z wyjaśnieniem?

Bucky nawet nie miał na stole telefonu. Miał go schowanego w kieszeni kurtki, przewieszonej przez oparcie krzesła.

— Nie ma mojego numeru — powiedział, o czym Steve wiedział. I zdał sobie sprawę, jakie to dziwne. Jak bardzo inne od świeżo upieczonych par ich pokolenia. — I wzajemnie. Ja nie mam jego. Ale serio, może przyjść w każdej chwili. Wolałbym, żebyś tu nie siedział.

Steve zastosował się do prośby. Ale tylko dosłownie. Przeniósł się do stolika zaraz za krzesłem Bucky’ego, ich krzesła stykały się oparciami. Steve odchylił się i powiedział:

— „Anna Karerina” wydaje się dość poważną lekturą do randki przy kawie.

— To moja ulubiona książka — powiedział defensywnie Bucky. — Co ty właściwie wiesz o poważnych lekturach?

A zatem nadal był Steve’em, głupawym farmerem. — Zapewne nie tyle, co ty — odpowiedział Steve. — Twoja randka to oczytany gość?

— Tak jakby. Steve ostrożnie spojrzał przez ramię. Zauważył, że Bucky bezwiednie gładził kciukiem stronę w książce, jakby przywoływał wspomnienia. Wspomnienia o listach Steve’a. — Raczej nie czytuje fikcji. Lubi historię. Tołstoja nie czytał.

— Założę się, że uważasz, że powinien przeczytać „Wojnę i pokój” _,_ prawda?

— Tak... Co ty wiesz o tej książce?

— Kiedyś już mi ją polecano.

Wtedy Bucky spojrzał na Steve’a przez ramię. Możliwe, że próbował udawać niewzruszonego, ale w jego spojrzeniu malowało się zaciekawienie. Znów się odwrócił i spojrzał przed siebie, ale Steve nie mógł się oprzeć. Wstał i przesiadł się na krzesło naprzeciwko Bucky’ego, który wydał z siebie dźwięk irytacji, ale też tym razem nie kazał Steve’owi sobie iść. Dochodziła 19:30 i tajemniczy nieznajomy nadal się nie pojawiał. Z pewnością w takich okolicznościach rozmowa ze Steve’em była lepsza od żadnej.

— Czy musimy akurat teraz się poznawać? — zapytał Bucky. — Wcale mnie nie dziwi, że nawet w czymś tak mało związanym z pracą możesz być tak protekcjonalny.

Steve'a zamurowało. Szczerość jasno malowała się na twarzy Steve'a, co w niektórych sytuacjach bywało wadą, ale teraz akurat potwierdzało jego prawdomówność, gdy dodał:

— Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru traktować cię protekcjonalnie.

Bucky milczał przez moment, dobierając słowa i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tych, które za chwilę wypowiedział:

— Może, ale i tak to tak wychodzi.

— Co masz na myśli? — Steve zapytał. — Buck, serio, nie chcę, żebyś tak się czuł ani tak o mnie myślał. Co mogę zrobić, żeby to zmienić?

Bucky nadal wydawał się być zaskoczony, że Steve tak łatwo przyznaje się do wspomnianych wad, ale szybko się zreflektował.

— Nie mówić mi, jak mam wykonywać swoją pracę byłoby dobrym początkiem — powiedział Bucky. — Od samego początku mówiłeś mi, jak mam rozmawiać z ludźmi i co sprzedawać. Zrobiłeś wielkie halo z tego, że jestem nowy w tej branży i zachowywałeś się, jakbym nie był dość inteligentny, żeby sam sobie poradzić. To mój interes. Dam sobie radę, prowadząc go tak, jak chcę. Jeśli osiągnę sukces, to będzie mój sukces. Jak spieprzę, no cóż, to też moja wina. Ale nie potrzebuję, żeby mi ktokolwiek mówił, jak mam to robić.

— Wcale nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyglądało, Bucky — powiedział Steve. — Myślałem, że ci pomagam. Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć ci coś, co mi by się przydało, jak sam zaczynałem. Rzeczy, które mi mówiono, jak przejmowałem stoisko.

Bucky pokręcił głową.

— Trochę inna sprawa, co nie, przejmowanie czyjegoś interesu w porównaniu z zaczynaniem własnego od zera? Te same rady mogą się nie przydać.

— Czemu nie? — zapytał Steve. Rzecz w tym, że teraz wiedział kim był Bucky i jak myślał. Wiedział, że Bucky nie mówił niczego ot tak i co Bucky mówił, a co myślał, było... było jak ta metafora o górach lodowych. Widział, że Bucky myślał o czymś innym. Uczucie przejścia od całkowitej niewiedzy, kim był Bucky do wiedzy niemalże całkowitej było niezwykłe i przerażające zarazem.

— Może tylko dlatego, że nie musiałeś przechodzić przez tę samą serię prób i strat, przez którą ja przeszedłem — powiedział Bucky. Przestał mówić dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym jego „drogi przyjaciel” zacząłby zwierzać się w liście. Cokolwiek Steve wiedział o Buckym i o głębi rozmowy, którą mogli prowadzić, nie było to wzajemne. Bucky nie rozmawiałaby z byle kim. — Tak czy siak, nieważne. Chodziło też o koszule.

— Koszule?

— Nawet nieszczere „dziękuję” byłoby lepsze.

— To ty kupiłeś mi koszule na święta?

I znów Bucky zauważył, że Steve nie mógł udać szczerości i nieświadomości. Zatrzymało go to tylko na chwilę

— Więc nie wiedziałeś, że to ja. Nieważne. Znaczy, nawet ich nie nosiłeś. Ale, ok, mogły ci się nie podobać, dobra. Nie wiem, _dlaczego_ miałyby ci się nie podobać, ale ok.

Były przecież w stylu Steve’a co do joty. Jego styl ubierania się był bardzo prosty do rozszyfrowania.

— Ale ktokolwiek inny ubrałby je chociaż raz z litości albo grzeczności, jakkolwiek by to nazwać, a ja cię widzę na targu codziennie i ciągle nosisz tę żółtą szmatę.

Steve walczył ze sobą, żeby nie spojrzeć w tym momencie na swój kołnierz. Bo oczywiście miał właśnie na sobie pod kurtką jedną z tych nowych koszul. Oszczędzał ją na specjalną okazję. Ale nie mógł o tym powiedzieć Bucky’emu teraz, bo oznaczałoby to, że ten wieczór był dla Steve’a taką właśnie okazją.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Koszule bardzo mi się podobają. Przykro mi, że myślałeś inaczej. Trochę na to za późno, ale dzięki za prezent.

Steve chciałby, żeby jego szczerość wywołała coś więcej niż to ostrożne spojrzenie, ale spędzili całe miesiące odbierając błędne sygnały i nadrobienie straconego czasu może długo zająć.

— Nieważne. Nie ma za co, chyba. Nie musisz ich nosić. To nic wielkiego. Chciałeś wiedzieć, dlaczego myślałem, że z ciebie gbur, więc to jeden z powodów, ale nie musisz ich nosić tylko dlatego.

Możliwe, że Bucky powiedziałby więcej, ale spojrzał na otwierające się drzwi. Steve też spojrzał przez ramię i zauważył samotnego mężczyznę. Jego klapę od marynarki przykrywał marszczony szal, owinięty wokół jego szyi. Pod szalem mógł kryć się czerwony goździk. Nieznajomy zajęty był zdejmowaniem szala i Steve, chociaż wiedział, że mężczyzna nie był umówiony na randkę z Buckym, przyglądał się mężczyźnie w szalu równie podekscytowany jak Bucky.

Pod szalem nie było czerwonego kwiatu. Bucky westchnął. Steve miał wrażenie, że z ulgą, ale przyjrzał się nieznajomemu raz jeszcze. Ulizane włosy, rzadka kozia bródka, przysadzista budowa, przygarbiony, twarz pospolita. Wygląd nie dawał powodów do zachwytu. Z listów wiedział jednak, że Bucky’emu by to nie przeszkadzało. Bucky przyznał, że pociągały go umysł i dusza osoby, z którą pisze. Czyli Steve’a. Ale czy rzeczywiście? Jeśli znali się jako dwie inne osoby jednocześnie, co to właściwie znaczyło?

Steve zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć Bucky'emu, kim jest. Wydawało się to słuszne. Chciał jednak szansę, aby zrehabilitować się w oczach Bucky'ego. Chciał szansę, żeby stać się osobą z listów w rzeczywistości. Chciał zbliżyć te dwie osobowości, bo inaczej mógłby na dobre stracić „drogiego przyjaciela”.

Wiedział, że na początku mu się oberwie. Bucky zacznie go traktować z sarkazmem i wątpić w jego intencje. To niczego nie zmieni, bo Steve wie, jaki Bucky jest w głębi duszy.

— Nie on, prawda? — powiedział Steve, siląc się współczucie. — Może jednak nie przyjdzie dzisiaj. Jestem pewien, że masz rację. Musiał mieć dobry powód. Nie wydaje mi się, że znajdzie się wielu mężczyzn, którzy by dobrowolnie zrezygnowali z randki z tobą.

Steve dotknął ramienia Bucky'ego.

— Widzimy się w sobotę rano, Bucky.

Bucky był zakłopotany na samą myśl, że Steve mógłby być świadkiem spotkania. Jednak jeszcze bardziej dołujące było to, że Steve poszedł sobie i zostawił go samego, żeby czekał na spotkanie, którego nie będzie. Zanim Steve zdążył wyjść, Bucky był znów zaczytany w książce – jego ulubionej – i Steve naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ją czytał, a nie tylko rozmyślał. Miał nadzieję, że Bucky niedługo poszedł, że wybaczył swojemu „drogiemu przyjacielowi” i że będą mogli w sobotę rano zacząć znajomość od nowa.

Bucky się jednak nie pojawił. Steve czuł się odpowiedzialny, zupełnie jakby ten wieczór w kawiarni był jedyną przyczyną jego nieobecności dziś rano. Jakby nie chciał, żeby go ktokolwiek oglądał, a zwłaszcza Steve. Poczucie winy złagodził tylko Nick, który podszedł do stoiska Steve'a. Jak zwykle zgnębiony, zapytał Steve'a czy nie mógłby przy okazji rzucić okiem na stoisko Bucky’ego. Bucky chciał, żeby było otwarte bez względu na to, czy stał za ladą, czy nie. Steve zgodził się i z początku udawało mu się pilnować obu stoisk. W wolnej chwili wystawił tablicę z napisem, który pieczołowicie wykaligrafował kredą, żeby wyglądał trochę porządniej: _Sprzedaż produktów z „Garnuszka miodu” dzisiaj „U farmera”_ I całe szczęście. Rozumiał, dlaczego Bucky chciał, żeby stoisko było otwarte. Zarobił kilkaset dolarów zanim Bucky rzeczywiście się pojawił.

Zatrzymał się przed ladą i kiedy zauważył tablicę, popatrzył na Steve’a. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Przede wszystkim był przemoczony, zupełnie jakby szedł pieszo w ulewie. Steve wiedział, że Bucky jeździł motocyklem, kiedy pogoda była ładna i nie miał ciężkich towarów do załadowania na pakę, ale dlaczego miałby nim jechać w deszczu było zagadką. Nawet gdyby nie był przemoczony do suchej nitki, według Steve’a nie był w najlepszej formie. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Jakby blady i zmęczony. Przeczesywał ręką mokre włosy, który wyglądały już na bardzo zmierzwione. Steve znów miał wrażenie, że miało to związek z tamtą randką. Pamiętał, co czuł, kiedy czekał na spotkanie z adresatem listów, pamiętał ten dreszczyk niepewności na chwilę przed odkryciem, kim jest. Mógł tylko zgadywać, jak bardzo Bucky był rozczarowany. Poprzedniego wieczoru Steve napisał list z wyjaśnieniem, ale zanim Bucky go przeczyta, minie co najmniej kilka dni.

Bucky ostrożnie podszedł, nie wiedząc, na czym stoją. Spotkanie sprzed kilku dni zmieniło układ między nimi w pracy.

— Nie sądziłem, że przypilnujesz mojego stoiska. Dzięki.

— Prosiłeś o to, prawda? — zapytał Steve.

— Prosiłem o to Nicka — odparł Bucky, odwracając wzrok i uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to był pierwszy błąd. — Powinienem był się domyślić, że kogoś do tego oddeleguje. Dzięki jeszcze raz.

— Nie ma sprawy — powiedział Steve. — Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś nie przyszedł przed otwarciem. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku?

— Cóż. — Bucky pokręcił głową, powstrzymał westchnienie. — Znaczy, popsuł mi się dzisiaj samochód. Zostałem na lodzie. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy da się go naprawić, ale nawet nie wiedzą, co jest zepsute. Cokolwiek to jest, jestem pewien, że dostanę po kieszeni. To ostatnie, czego mi trzeba. Z deszczu pod rynnę, co nie?

— Tak, zwłaszcza dzisiaj — powiedział Steve, przypatrując się przemoczonemu Bucky'emu. Bucky skinął energicznie i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. — Na pewno da się go naprawić. Z przyjemnością pomogłem dziś rano. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mogę jeszcze przypilnować stoiska, nie ma problemu. No i zawsze mogę zrobić trochę miejsca na pace, jeśli musisz jutro dowieźć towar.

— Nie, nie trzeba — upierał się Bucky, kręcąc przy tym głową. — Dam sobie radę. Ale dzięki, za przypilnowanie. Sprzedaż w porządku?

— Tak mi się wydaje — powiedział Steve. — Odkładałem etykietki z cenami. W razie gdybyś chciał wiedzieć, co sprzedałem. Podszedł do biurka i podał Bucky'emu teczkę z arkuszem nierówno oklejonym naklejkami z ceną i nazwą towaru ręcznie wypisaną przez Bucky'ego. Znajomym pismem, z czego Steve właśnie zdał sobie sprawę.

Bucky uśmiechnął się, jakby uważał, że to urocze. — Chyba wystarczyłoby jedno spojrzenie i wiedziałbym, co się sprzedało, ale dzięki, że pomyślałeś o tym. Wygląda na to, że poszło nieźle.

— Tak sądzę — przyznał Steve. Wyciągnął kopertę z szuflady i podał Bucky'emu. — Zamieniłem niższe nominały na wyższe z mojej kasetki. Mam nadzieję, że ok?

— To bardzo pomocne. Trochę _zbyt_ pomocne, ale myślę, że powoli się już do tego przyzwyczajam.

Takie spostrzeżenia Steve pamiętał z listów. Trochę nieśmiałe, trochę sarkastyczne, raczej dosadne, ale mające na celu potępić. Lepiej rozumiał teraz Bucky'ego.

Gdy już miał odchodzić, Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać i zapytał:

— Hej, pojawił się jednak wtedy ten koleś?

Bucky zatrzymał się i nie odwracając się, odpowiedział:

— Nie.

— Odezwał się w ogóle z wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego?

— Też nie. W sumie chyba mogłeś wtedy jeszcze posiedzieć. Nie zrobiłbyś mi więcej wstydu niż sam sobie zrobiłem, czekając na niego. Nieważne. Mam nauczkę. Znowu.

Steve zastanawiał się, czy się nie przyznać. Że był tam. Że był tuż obok. Że jest też tutaj. Nie wierzył jednak, że uratuje w ten sposób tę beznadziejną sytuację.

— Może jednak miał dobry powód. Musiałby być bardzo dobry.

Bucky wrócił na swoje stoisko. Pod koniec dnia Steve jeszcze raz odwiedził „Garnuszek” _._  Nalegał, żeby Bucky zapisał sobie jego numer telefonu w razie, gdyby jednak chciał, żeby go podwieźć w sobotę rano. Steve przy załadunku zostawił trochę miejsca na wypadek, gdyby miał pasażera i kilka dodatkowych skrzynek. Telefon jednak nie zadzwonił, a w tak piękną pogodę ruch był duży i nie mieli okazji w ogóle porozmawiać.

W czwartek (kiedy to Steve próbował nie myśleć o tym, że Bucky na pewno dostał list z przeprosinami) telefon Steve'a zadzwonił. Dzwonił Bucky. Pytał, czy Steve będzie jutro zajęty. Wahanie w jego głosie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że pytanie „ _jesteś zajęty?_ ” nie miało podtekstu romantycznego. Bucky potrzebował pomocy.

— Pszczoły budzą się ze snu zimowego. Właśnie zauważyłem, że w jednym z uli zdechła królowa i muszę podać im nową, ale ul jest za miastem, na farmie. Jedzie się tam godzinę. Rozumiem, jeśli nie możesz, ale po prostu nie mam innego pomysłu, jak się tam dostać.

Steve zgodził się od razu. Nazajutrz późnym rankiem pojechał po Bucky'ego. Bucky miał przerzuconą przez ramię torbę na pranie i trzymał w ręce sprzęt, którego przeznaczenia Steve nawet nie próbował zgadywać.  Powiedział Steve’owi dość ogólnie którędy ma jechać i dodał, że ma ule na kilku różnych farmach w okolicy, a kiedy zbierał z nich miód i sprzedawał, w zamian dzielił się zyskami z właścicielami. Niektórzy farmerzy nie mieli pojęcia o zawiłościach pszczelarstwa, ale ten akurat był dość zorientowany w temacie, żeby zauważyć problem z królową. Bucky martwił się też o inne swoje ule. Dotkliwie odczuwał brak samochodu, ale nie wydawał się tak zirytowany jak przedtem. Wyglądał, jakby lepiej sobie ze wszystkim radził.

Steve skomentował dobry nastrój Bucky’ego i zapytał:

— Czyżby gość, z którym miałeś się spotkać miał z tym coś wspólnego? Bucky uśmiechnął się. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który nie był przeznaczony dla byle kogo, bo ten uśmiech miał w sobie ukrytą radość, którą Steve mógł dobrze znał, bo sam ją wcześniej _odczuł_. Twarz Bucky’ego wyrażała to samo, co Steve czuł, kiedy myślał o listach.

— Tak, on... Wyjaśnił wszystko. Przyszedł wtedy. Przyszedł do kawiarni. Ale nie wszedł _do środka_ . Widzisz, spojrzał przez szybę i kiedy zobaczył, że siedzisz przy stoliku, pomyślał, że my... Potraktuj to jako komplement, nazwał cię przystojnym. Steve zarumienił się z wielu powodów. Częściowo ze względu na fakt, że sam napisał to w liście, a częściowo, bo Bucky powiedział mu o tym i spojrzał na niego w _ten właśnie_ sposób; rozbawiony, ale nie mający zamiary zaprzeczyć.

Steve odchrząknął i odpowiedział:

— Pomyślał, że mógłbyś podrywać kogoś innego, czekając na randkę z nim?

— Nie, to nie tak, jak myślisz — zaprzeczył Bucky. — Napisał, że to jego wina, nie moja. Napisał, że poraziła go nieśmiałość, gdy zobaczył, że siedzisz tam ze mną i że już wcześniej denerwował się, co o nim pomyślę i że spanikował. I podjął złą decyzję. Znaczy, _zdecydowanie_ powinien był wejść, ale on o tym wie.

— Więc możesz mu wybaczyć? — zapytał Steve.

— Tak — odparł Bucky, chociaż wydawał się być zamyślony. — Po części dlatego, że tak bardzo tego chcę. Oprócz tego jest taki... Idealny, Steve. Cholera, to pewnie dobrze, że raz mnie wystawił. To znaczy, że jednak jest człowiekiem.

Ale Bucky nadal wydawał się być niezdecydowany. Możliwe, że miał wątpliwości, czy nie było innego powodu by się nie spotkali, mimo że nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego.

— Zamierzasz jeszcze raz spróbować się z nim spotkać? — Zapytał Steve.

— Nie zaproponował, więc nie będę naciskać. Może na razie tak będzie najlepiej. Nie wiem.

Steve chciał tym pytaniem jedynie uratować swoją pewność siebie. Chciał wiedzieć, że kupił sobie trochę czasu tym, że Bucky nie zaproponuje spotkania. Nie chciał więcej pytać, żeby nie okazać się wścibskim. Wiedział, co Bucky myślał, a tylko o to mu chodziło.

Gdy przyjechali na farmę, Bucky wysiadł z samochodu i zdjął jeansową kurtkę. Rzucił ją na siedzenie i w samym podkoszulku sięgnął do torby po kombinezon pszczelarski z białego płótna. Steve nie uważał stroju pszczelarskiego za modny. Był raczej komiczny. Przypominał trochę anemicznego astronautę. Najwyraźniej nie widział jeszcze tego stroju na takim przystojniaku, jak Bucky. Bucky nie ubierał całego kombinezonu. Najwyraźniej sądził, że jeansy (schowane w skarpetki tuż nad wysokim butem) wystarczająco go ochronią od pasa w dół. Zapięta już bluza miała bardzo szeroki kołnierz, do którego dopasowany był kapelusz z siatką. Sposób, w jaki przylegała do ramion, lekko irytowało Steve’a.

Steve wiedział, że Bucky jest atrakcyjny, zupełnie obiektywnie. Każdy by to przyznał. Ale początki ich znajomości nie należały do łatwych, a wtedy Steve już zdążył się przywiązać do swojego „drogiego przyjaciela” od listów. Kiedy tamtego wieczoru w kawiarni odkrył, że cały ten czas korespondował z Buckym, Steve powinien był zacząć obserwować go uważniej, ale był wtedy zbyt zaskoczony. Koncentrował się na podwójnym kryzysie tożsamości zamiast na wyglądzie Bucky'ego, bez względu na to, czy wcześniej zwrócił na to uwagę, czy nie. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co sprawiło, że teraz naprawdę _spojrzał_ na Bucky’ego. Ciepłe słońce tego aż nazbyt parnego dnia muskało jego twarz i ramiona w taki sposób, że Steve robił się zazdrosny. Uwydatniło to cień, który rzucały jego rzęsy, gdy odchylał się w jedną stronę, ale też wzmacniało błękit jego oczu, kiedy Steve najmniej się tego spodziewał. No i jego usta. Steve’owi wydawało się, że były bardziej karminowe niż kiedykolwiek. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że miał przed sobą mężczyznę, którego kochał, i którego też _lubił_. Zabujał się w osobie, której sześć miesięcy wcześniej już oddał swoje serce.

— Co będziesz z tym wszystkim robił? — zapytał Steve, kiedy Bucky wyjął swoje narzędzia.

Bucky spojrzał na niego, zmierzył go wzrokiem i zapytał:

— Chcesz zobaczyć? Mam tego jeszcze więcej.

Steve zawahał się. Był pełen podziwu dla pracy Bucky’ego, ale włos mu się jeżył na samą myśl o podchodzeniu do ula, gdzie roi się od pszczół, którym mieli zaraz zakłócić spokój. _Nie bał się_ pszczół. Ale nie był też zachwycony, że łatwo mogą go użądlić. Chęć zobaczenia Bucky'ego przy pracy jednak zwyciężyła, więc odpowiedział:

— Jasne, pewnie, czemu nie.

Bucky ponownie sięgnął do worka z rzeczami. Miał jednak ze sobą też cały kombinezon. Całe szczęście dla Steve'a.

— Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że cię to nie śmieszy — powiedział Steve. Samo założenie nogawek już było komiczne, ale całość wyglądała jeszcze śmieszniej, gdy ręce włożył w rękawy i nałożył strój na ramiona. Był zdecydowanie dobrze dopasowany. Jeśli w biodrach byłoby o kilka centymetrów mniej, miałby problem. Mimo to, gdy Bucky spojrzał na niego, nie było w tym cienia urazy ani skrępowania. Lekki uśmieszek i błysk w oku, błądzącym od miejsca do miejsca, wszędzie tam, gdzie strój przylegał trochę zbyt mocno. Rękawy nieco za krótkie, w ramionach za ciasno, materiał zbyt przylegał do tułowia Steve'a, gdy próbował zapiąć kombinezon. Był raczej przyzwyczajony do luźnych strojów, a całą sprawę pogorszyło jeszcze to, że jeansy musiał podciągnąć wyżej ze względu na kombinezon, co jeszcze bardziej hamowało jego ruchy.

— Było warto choćby dla tego widoku — powiedział Bucky. Podał Steve’owi rękawice i kapelusz przypominający tropikalny hełm z siatką. Trzymając swój pod pachą, poszedł w kierunku skraju pola, gdzie Steve zauważył kilka uli ze styropianu. Gdy podeszli bliżej, Bucky założył kapelusz, jeszcze bez siatki i zatrzymał się, żeby wyjaśnić Steve’owi, co robi. Kiedy opowiadał, od czasu do czasu naciskał mieszek do podkurzacza, aby odymić i uspokoić pszczoły. W drugiej ręce miał małą klatkę z nową królową i opowiadał Steve’owi, że poda teraz rodzinie nową królową, o tym, jak uszczelnił klatkę cukrem i jak musiał odczekać dzień lub dwa, aż królowa i robotnice przyzwyczają się do nowych feromonów. Nie umknęło też Steve’owi, że Bucky unikał go wzrokiem. Może i lepiej, bo gdyby spojrzał Steve’owi w oczy, zauważyłby, jak Steve na niego patrzy. Słuchał Bucky’ego, ale był zahipnotyzowany jego rzęsami i tym jak unoszący się wokół niego dym oplatał sylwetkę Bucky'ego, był zafascynowany tym, ile Bucky wiedział o pszczelarstwie i jak bardzo dbał o swoje ule. Pszczelarstwo ciekawiło Steve’a – było podobne do rolnictwa ze względu na te same cechy, które Steve kochał – ale bardziej był wpatrzony w Bucky’ego niż w pszczoły. Lubił słuchać, jak Bucky opowiada o swojej pasji.

Gdy już mogli otworzyć ul, Bucky zakrył się siatką i pomógł Steve’owi przymocować swoją, tym samym szczelnie zapinając zamkiem kombinezon. Sprawdził też szczelność rękawic.

— Nie jesteś uczulony na jad pszczół, prawda? — zapytał Bucky.

— Tak szczerze, to nie wiem — przyznał się Steve.

Bucky zastanowił się chwilę, ale w końcu się uśmiechnął.

— No cóż, obyśmy nie musieli się o tym dzisiaj przekonać.

Steve nie mógł w niczym pomóc. Bucky wiedział, co robi, a Steve mógł tylko patrzeć. Była to prosta czynność, do której nie pasował pośpiech w głosie Bucky’ego, który wtedy zawołał Steve'a. Tak prosta, że wystarczyło wsunąć niewielką klatkę między ścianki i zamknąć ponownie ul. Prosta jedynie w teorii, bo tak naprawdę wymagała szybkich ruchów. Konsekwencje niepowodzenia mogły być opłakane. Błąd mógł oznaczać nie tylko utratę jednego ula, ale utratę stabilności w otaczających go ulach, jeśli pozbawione królowej pszczoły zaczną zachowywać się agresywnie.

Bucky przy okazji sprawdził resztę uli. Wokół nich latały pszczoły, i Steve słyszał ich głośne bzyczenie za blisko swojego ucha, przez co musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie próbować ich odganiać. Przyglądał im się, jak latały po drugiej stronie siatki, blisko jego twarzy, siadały mu na ramionach i klatce piersiowej, podobnie jak na Buckym, którego ruchy były naturalne w przeciwieństwie do sztywności, z jaką poruszał się Steve. Bucky zamknął ostatni ul i zaśmiał się, gdy spojrzał na Steve'a. Steve nie przejmował się zranioną dumą. Mógł zobaczyć, jak Bucky się śmieje, a to już coś.

— Nie śmiej się ze mnie, przecież nie robię tego codziennie — żachnął się Steve, nadal spięty.

— Prawie jak w horrorze.

— Jak w „Pszczołach” Hitchcocka. Pewnie. — powiedział Bucky. — No dalej, chodźmy stąd.

Gdy wracali do samochodu, ostatnie pszczoły jeszcze leciały za nimi. Bucky kazał Steve’owi zatrzymać się na chwilę, co Steve zrozumiał jako część procedury pszczelarskiej. Bucky wyprzedził Steve’a o kilka kroków, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wpatrywał się w niego w skupieniu. Następnie odwrócił się do Steve’a i podniósł urządzenie. Steve potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zorientować się, co Bucky robił.

— Co? Nie! — zaprotestował, mimo że wiedział, że zdjęcie pewnie już dawno się zapisało. Nadal miał na sobie kapelusz z uniesioną siatką, jego twarz była dobrze widoczna. Bucky znów się roześmiał, ale tym razem głęboko i z nutką histerii, trzymając się za brzuch, bo śmiał się tak mocno, że musiał się pochylić. Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać i też się roześmiał, gdy wyciągnął rękę po telefon. — Nie no, pokaż, nie musiałeś tego robić

— Sam by mnie zabił, jeśliby się dowiedział, a ja nie miałbym zdjęcia — przyznał się Bucky, nadal zwijając się ze śmiechu i opierając się o samochód Steve’a. Steve bezskutecznie pochylał się nad Buckym, próbując zobaczyć zdjęcie. Bucky schował telefon za plecami, tak że Steve nie mógł go przez chwilę dosięgnąć, ale w końcu poddał się i pozwolił Steve’owi rzucić okiem. Odsunął się, żeby w spokoju się jeszcze pośmiać. Steve popatrzył na zdjęcie, ale tylko przez moment. Aż stęknął ze zgrozy, ale go nie skasował. Nie spodziewał się, że Bucky będzie figlarny. Co było chyba błędem.

— Jesteś okrutny, Bucky Barnes — powiedział, zdejmując kapelusz i rozpinając kombinezon, zaczynając się z niego uwalniać. — Następnym razem będę wiedział, że grasz bez zasad.

Bucky nie ubrał kurtki, gdy wrócili do samochodu. Było za gorąco. Leżała zmięta na siedzeniu między nimi, a na niej rzucona niedbale flanela Steve'a. Steve pamiętał, że Bucky martwił się o resztę uli i zapytał, czy w tej części miasta są jeszcze jakieś farmy, które by chciał odwiedzić. Chociaż Bucky upierał się, że Steve nie musiał, przyznał, że zwykle wpadał jeszcze w jedno miejsce, gdy już odwiedzał tę okolicę, ale zajmie im to dodatkowe pół godziny jazdy. Steve nalegał, żeby pojechali i pozwolił Bucky’emu samemu skontrolować stan uli, nie chcąc ponownie wbijać się w kombinezon.

Minęła już trzynasta, więc zatrzymali się w małym zajeździe niedaleko trasy. Zjedli zupę i kanapki, siedząc przy stoliku przy oknie i Steve pomyślał, jakie to niewymuszone. Pomyślał też, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do promieni słońca na skórze Bucky’ego, do tego, jak mieszał kawę i jak jego oczy katalogowały i zapamiętywały każdy szczegół zajazdu. Steve też chciał móc zobaczyć to miejsce oczami Bucky’ego. Gdy nie rozmawiali, złapał się na przyglądaniu się wnętrzu w identyczny sposób. I zastanawiał się, czy Bucky napisałby o tym w liście? Uznali, że nie będą pisać o pracy i znajomych. Ale napisali już tyle listów, że czasami imiona pojawiały się zaszyfrowane. Steve sam tak robił. Czasami pisali do siebie: _To przypomina mi kogoś znajomego._

Gdy Steve dowiedział się, kim jest Bucky, przeczytał listy ponownie. Wywnioskował, o kim Bucky pisał w niektórych z nich, chociaż zazwyczaj opisywał ludzi, których Steve nie znał. Znajomych spoza targowiska, starych przyjaciołach z lat szkolnych, krewnych. Raz nawet napisał o Steve’ie. Tylko raz i niezbyt przychylnie.

 

> _Wydawanie mi poleceń działa na mnie jak płachta na byka. Aż cały się gotuję. W moim życiu było wielu ludzi, którzy próbowali mi mówić, co mam robić i niestety w wielu przypadkach nie mogłem się z nimi kłócić. Jestem teraz bardzo niezależny, ale okazuje się, że obojętnie dokąd pójdę i co będę robić, zawsze dostanę niechcianą radę od ludzi, którzy nie mają o niczym pojęcia i wtedy aż mnie krew zalewa. Mam jednego znajomego w pracy, uosobienie triady kark-hipster-maminsynek i on nieustannie próbuje tłumaczyć mi, jak mam wykonywać swoją pracę, a w rzeczywistości za grosz nie ma o niej pojęcia, ani o mnie, ani o niczym, tak naprawdę. Najgorsze jest to, kiedy ktoś każe mi zrobić coś, co już i tak zaplanowałem, bo wtedy zupełnie nie mam ochoty tego robić. To głupie, uparte i nielogiczne, ale powinieneś to o mnie wiedzieć. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że potrafię być małostkowy. Pewnie sam stwarzam sobie problemy (on jest zbyt tępy, żeby być po prostu złośliwy). Czy taka wada jest mniej poważna, jeśli tak otwarcie się do niej przyznaję? Doradź, proszę._

Steve wcześniej nigdy by się nie domyślił, że to było o nim. Tak jak nie widział w sobie ani karka, ani hipstera, ani maminsynka i nie uważał się za wścibskiego, jeśli próbował pomóc Bucky’emu, gdy zaczynał jako sprzedawca. Ale odraza, jaka biła od słów Bucky’ego otrzeźwiła Steve'a. To przez niego Bucky czuł się, jakby go krew zalewała. Sam tak napisał. I nawet jeśli Steve zapracował dzisiaj na kilka uśmiechów, czuł, że miał jeszcze wiele do naprawienia, zanim będzie mógł się ujawnić jako „drogi przyjaciel” z listów.

Steve nie przyznał się przed sobą, że miał nadzieję, że Bucky wspomni w następnym liście o spędzonym razem dniu, ale byłby bardzo przygnębiony, jeśliby o tym nie przeczytał.

 

> _Miałem taki tydzień, że kiedy już myślałem, że wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciwko mnie, spotkała mnie miła niespodzianka. Byłem mile zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że myliłem się co do czegoś. A to już prawdziwa rzadkość. Widzisz, ten kolega z pracy, którego konsekwentnie_ _nie lubiłem_ _, domagał się, żebym dał mu drugą szansę. Za szybko skreślam ludzi. Zbyt lekko i pochopnie osądzam ich osobowość. Wiem, że nigdy tego nie robisz. Wierzysz, że ludzie są dobrzy i dałbyś każdemu, kogo spotkasz drugą, trzecią i dziesiątą szansę. Nie jestem tak dobry jak Ty w tym względzie, ale myślę, że powinienem się bardziej starać i mam teraz szansę się wykazać. Rozsądek podpowiada mi, żeby nie oczekiwać wiele i że szybko się rozczaruję — nie jestem z natury optymistą jak ty — ale rzuciłeś urok na moje serce. Prawie tego nie napisałem, ale to prawda, a ja mówię Ci prawdę (z wyjątkiem szczegółów z życia, co do których zgodziliśmy się milczeć). Rzuciłeś na moje serce urok pod kilkoma względami. Jeśli chodzi o tamtą osobę, może nawet przyszłego przyjaciela, znaczy to, że chciałbym postąpić jak Ty. Wiem, że to najlepsza decyzja._

Steve zapytał Bucky’ego w piątek wieczorem, czy naprawili mu już samochód. Dowiedział się, że jeszcze jest w warsztacie, więc zaproponował Bucky’emu, że go podwiezie – jego i jakikolwiek towar musi przewieźć ze sobą – na targ w sobotę rano.

Było jeszcze wcześnie, kiedy przyjechał po Bucky’ego i zaparkował pod jego nędzną wynajmowaną parterówką. Steve starał się zostawić wystarczająco dużo miejsca na skrzynki Bucky’ego między swoimi warzywami, ale musiał jeszcze co nieco poprzestawiać na ostatnią chwilę. Bucky powiedział, że może coś wypakować, ale Steve zapewnił, że nie trzeba. Bucky już w zeszłym tygodniu nie mógł dowieźć towaru i zapewne bardzo się starał zapakować starannie wszystkie skrzynie i zabrać tylko tyle towaru, żeby maksymalnie zredukować ciężar. W końcu musieli wykorzystać część przedniego siedzenia i całkowicie zapakować podłogę po stronie pasażera. Bucky musiał usiąść na środku kanapy, jednym udem przyciśnięty do Steve’a, a drugim do skrzyń z jarmużem i botwiną oraz rzodkiewkami wbijającymi mu się w ramię.

— Mógłbyś, eee, zmieniać biegi? — Zapytał Steve. Kątem oka patrzył na dźwignię, która wystawała spomiędzy kolan Bucky'ego. Zarumienił się, gdy zobaczył, jak Bucky się uśmiecha.

— Jasne, mów kiedy.

— Dobra, wsteczny. A teraz jedynka. — Przejechali tak przez całe miasto. Wczesnym rankiem nie było ruchu, ale trzeba było zatrzymywać się na światłach i na stopie, a raz na środku skrzyżowania zgasł silnik. Steve odruchowo chwycił za dźwignię. Przykrył dłonią rękę Bucky'ego, który miał zmienić bieg, a nadgarstkiem muskał jego udo. Dopiero jak już  byli znów na trasie i Steve miał już obie ręce na kierownicy, poczuł jeszcze czerwieńszy rumieniec na twarzy. Tym razem Bucky zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało.

Kiedy przyjechali na krótko zanim Nick otworzył bramę, Sam był już na targowisku. Spojrzał na Steve’a w sposób, który Steve chętnie by powstrzymał.

— Chyba jednak Bucky ci się podoba — powiedział Sam, kiedy już byli sami. Stał w białym fartuchu za ladą swojego stoiska z chlebem i patrzył znacząco na Steve’a.

— To nie tak, Sam. Zepsuł mu się w zeszłym tygodniu samochód i jeszcze go nie naprawili. Zaoferowałem się, że pomogę. Jesteśmy sąsiadami.

— Wie? Że to do ciebie cały czas pisał listy miłosne? Wszedłeś tam wtedy i przyznałeś się?

— Nie — odparł Steve. Odpowiedź była teoretycznie prawdziwa, nawet na ostatnią część pytania. W końcu wszedł do środka. Ale nie powiedział Bucky'emu, kim jest. — On mnie nie lubi, Sam. Lubi faceta piszącego listy, ale nie _mnie_ . Chcę mieć pewność, że mnie też _może_ polubić.

— Chcesz mieć pewność, że _może_ zanim mu powiesz, że cię już _lubi_? Zgubiłem się.

— Sam, znam go już dość dobrze. Nie lubi, kiedy mu ktoś mówi, co ma robić albo myśleć. Nie zareagowałby dobrze na taką niespodziankę. Nie, gdy uparł się mnie nie lubić.

— A zareaguje dobrze, jeśli w pewnym momencie powiesz mu prawdę i zorientuje się, że cały czas ją przed nim ukrywałeś? Trochę to brzmi, jakbyś decydował za niego, co jest, a co nie jest dla niego dobre.

Steve milczał. Wreszcie odpowiedział:

— Myślałem o tym. Sądzę, że muszę mieć nadzieję, że zależy mu na mnie wystarczająco mocno, żeby mi wybaczyć. Poradzę sobie, kiedy dojdziemy do tego etapu.

Mina Sama wyrażała wszystko, ale obiecał, że nic więcej nie skomentuje. Nie chciał się wtrącać z wyjątkiem poczęstowania Steve'a chałką i wręczenia mu drugiej dla Bucky'ego.

Gdy Steve podszedł do Bucky'ego, okazało się, że ten uśmiechnął się do Clinta o dwie świeże kawy. Powiedział, że to podziękowanie za podwiezienie go. Steve pomyślał o liście i o obietnicy, że będzie się bardziej starał. Obietnicy dania Steve’owi drugiej szansy, bo tak postąpiłby jego „drogi przyjaciel”.

Steve chciał zinterpretować ten gest jako dużą zmianę. Chciał, żeby znaczył, że są teraz dobrymi przyjaciółmi nie tylko w listach. Chyba zareagował zbyt wylewnie i ze zbytnią poufałością. Ale pamiętał też wszystko to, co Bucky napisał wcześniej. Że lubił listy, bo pozwalały na utrzymanie dystansu i dawały mu kontrolę nad tempem znajomości. Zatem Steve musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby Bucky przyszedł do niego na swoich zasadach. Jak dzikie zwierzę w lesie. Steve był tam, wyczekujący i otwarty, czekał i miał nadzieję. Ale pozwolił Bucky’emu, żeby sam do niego przyszedł. Pomyślał teraz, że staroświecki zwyczaj długich zalotów miał coś w sobie. Dogłębne poznawanie kogoś, zanim wykona się jakikolwiek ruch. Uczenie się tej osoby tak dokładne, że może powstrzymać swoje automatyczne reakcje i zachowania, aby ta czuła się bardziej komfortowo. Potrafił lepiej zrozumieć potrzeby Bucky'ego. A listy pomogły zupełnie przypadkiem. Steve nigdy nie planował, że sprawy tak się potoczą. Po prostu był ciekaw. Nie spodziewał się, że się zakocha.

Okazało się, że pewnych rzeczy jednak nie mógł dowiedzieć się z listów. Zdecydowali się nie pisać o szczegółach, więc wielu rzeczy o Buckym nie wiedział, ale nadrabiał zaległości w miarę jak codziennie woził Bucky’ego na targowisko i do domu albo kiedy mieli chwilę w przerwach między klientami. Bucky był magistrem inżynierem. Studiował pszczoły, oczywiście i napisał pracę dyplomową o leczeniu chemicznym i reakcjach immunologicznych. (Steve śmiejąc się, zapytał: „Jesteś magistrem _pszczół_?” Od tego momentu tylko tak o nim mówił.) Zawsze chciał sprzedawać miód. Zawsze chciał sam być sobie szefem. Ale nie było mu łatwo i cały czas spłacał kredyt ze studiów, a interes założył dzięki kolejnemu kredytowi. Steve wywnioskował, że Bucky'ego nie było stać na naprawę samochodu po tak kiepskiej sprzedaży w zimie i przez kilka kolejnych tygodni Steve wszędzie podwoził Bucky'ego. Głównie jeździli z domu na targowisko i z powrotem, ale pewnego dnia wybrali się znów do uli Bucky’ego.

Powiedział, że to jego ulubione miejsce. Dwustuletni dom na wsi, otoczony ogrodami i pięknymi wiekowymi drzewami. Trzeba było jechać przez posiadłość jakieś dziesięć minut zanim w gąszczu pojawił się dom. Kiedy już upewnili się, że z pszczołami wszystko w porządku, obeszli ze Steve’em ogrody i zagajniki, wolnym tempem lawirując między słońcem i cieniem. To nowe miejsce, tak dalekie od codzienności i znajomych twarzy, sprawiło, że Steve czuł się, jakby był w innym świecie i innym życiu. Z wysoko położonego punktu widokowego Steve przyglądał się i analizował otaczające pola uprawne. Ale nie myślał ani o płodozmianie ani o orności ziemi. Myślał o Buckym, spacerującym w pobliżu, zawsze w zasięgu wzroku, o jego palcach muskających wysoką trawę na skraju pola. Coś sprawiało, że wycieczka wydawała się być bardziej randką. Randką, na którą wybrałaby się para w długotrwałym związku. Na którą zdecydowaliby się leniwie pijąc kawę przy śniadaniu („ _Taka ładna pogoda. Chodźmy na spacer do tego starego domu i ogrodów, o którym mi mówiłeś_ ”), z której wraca się do domu i ma się jeszcze cały wieczór tylko dla siebie.

Właśnie zaczęło się ściemniać, kiedy wrócili do miasta i Steve zastanawiał się, czy tylko on nie chciał jeszcze odłożyć pożegnania. Czekał jeszcze chwilę w ciszy samochodu i patrzył, jak Bucky zamyka za sobą drzwi. Naprawdę zmusił się do włączenia silnika.

Niedługo po tym dniu Bucky odzyskał samochód i chociaż Steve nie chciał być samolubny, czuł się rozczarowany. W maju targ był dłużej otwarty, ale widzieli się jeszcze rzadziej niż wcześniej. Cały czas przy stoiskach kręcili się klienci i za ladą „U farmera” coraz częściej stali pomocnicy Steve’a, kiedy on zajmował się swoimi polami i warzywniakami, żeby mieć potem co sprzedawać.

Gdy zbliżało się letnie przesilenie, zapytał Bucky'ego, czy nie chciałby postawić uli na działce Steve'a. Rozważał to od dłuższego czasu, wybrał nawet miejsce, które jego zdaniem idealnie się nadawało i chciał usłyszeć zdanie Bucky'ego. Bucky był tak zaskoczony, że z początku nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że czemu nie.

Steve traktował to bardzo poważnie. Miał też dzięki temu dobrą wymówkę, żeby często z Buckym rozmawiać, choćby tylko przez telefon po pracy. Steve z oczywistych powodów nie chciał uli ze styropianu. Nie były biodegradowalne. Bucky podsunął mu kilka miejsc, gdzie może kupić drewniane ule, ale Steve zdecydował, że bardziej się postara i przy okazji zaoszczędzi, jeśli zrobi je sam. Bucky dał mu wymagane wymiary i inne szczegóły i był coraz bardziej rozbawiony poświęceniem Steve’a, kiedy ten zaczął go wypytywać, jaka roślinność najlepiej wpłynie na zdrowie pszczół i produkcję miodu.

Ustalili, kiedy Bucky przyjdzie z sadzonkami i pędami, żeby pomóc w ogrodzie i sprawdzić, jak Steve sobie radzi z budową uli. Bucky po raz pierwszy odwiedził farmę Steve’a w pewien upalny dzień pod koniec czerwca.

Steve obsiewał pola, które wynajmował w całym hrabstwie, ale na własnym terenie trzymał kilka zwierząt. Dwie białe gęsi, cztery kury (i jednego koguta, żeby przywoływał kury do porządku), kilka kóz z wyspy San Clemente, dwie świnie Tamworth i starą klacz, która przez większość czasu dotrzymywała towarzystwa krowom sąsiadów.  Rzeka płynąca przez ziemię Steve’a, którą lubiły gęsi, również przyciągnęła kilka kaczek. Jak zwykle o tej porze roku, niedaleko stodoły okociła się kotka. Ludzie często porzucali u Steve’a niechciane koty. Chociaż wszystkie zwierzęta ciekawie przyglądały się Bucky’emu, gdy przyjechał, oczywiście pies – w połowie golden retriever, w połowie kundel, a może częściowo collie – podszedł się przywitać i nie odstępował Bucky'ego na krok. Steve zgadzał się z psem.

— Pozwól, że wezmę je od ciebie — powiedział Steve, odbierając od Bucky’ego skrzynię z donicami i nasionami, żeby Bucky mógł uklęknąć i należycie przywitać się z nadpobudliwym psem. — Dopóki się nie przedstawisz, nie da ci spokoju. Wabi się Missy.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i przywitał, mówiąc do Missy i głaszcząc ją brzuchu, czym od razu wkradł się w jej łaski. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim się uspokoiła, ale też Steve’owi dość długo zajęło ustalenie z Buckym, gdzie wszystko posadzą, wyjaśniając, gdzie jest słońce o różnych porach dnia. Steve od jakiegoś czasu nie pielęgnował za bardzo ogrodu otaczającego jego dom. Zamienił się w zapuszczony gąszcz, gleba też była zaniedbana. Same przygotowania do przyjazdu Bucky'ego były długotrwałe, bo musiał przyciąć przerośnięte rośliny, przekopać ziemię, i przy okazji obsypać ją nawozem. Przydała się wiedza o rolnictwie.

— Gdybym wiedział, ile masz wolnego miejsca, przywiózłbym więcej — powiedział Bucky, rozglądając się po terenie. — Zaczynamy?

Założyli rękawice ogrodowe i Steve stosował się do instrukcji Bucky'ego, czasami pracując z nim ramię w ramię, a czasami w innych częściach ogrodu. Sadzili lawendę, kocimiętkę, pelargonie, malwy i astry, smagliczkę nadmorską i heliotrop. Bucky miał na sobie luźne szorty i bardzo szybko ubrudził sobie kolana ziemią i świeżo ostrzyżoną trawą. Na kolanach się nie skończyło. Za chwilę ziemia i trawa znalazły się na koszulce, ramionach, a nawet na twarzy z jednej strony.

Missy sprawdzała co jakiś czas, jak sobie radzi. Dzielnie powstrzymywała się przed rozkopywaniem ziemi, w której pracowali i Steve miał nadzieję, że będzie się dalej powstrzymywać, jak już wszystko zasadzą, ale nie mogła zignorować dwóch ludzi, klęczących na wysokości jej wzroku. Musiała podbiec i obwąchać Steve'a albo Bucky’ego, oblizać Bucky’emu szyję albo szturchnąć Steve'a pod pachą, żeby poświęcił jej uwagę. Steve skarżył się, że jest utrapieniem, ale mówił to z uśmiechem.

Po kilku godzinach weszli do domu i Bucky rozglądał się po wnętrzu w taki sam sposób jak wtedy w zajeździe, w którym byli razem. Jakby przyglądał się wszystkiemu. Steve schował wszystko, co miało na sobie ślad jego pisma, bezskutecznie próbując sobie wmówić, że nie zachowuje się podstępnie i że nie powinien czuć się z tego powodu winny. Musiał, na wszelki wypadek. Bucky był zbyt spostrzegawczy, żeby nie zauważył czegoś zostawionego na wierzchu.

Steve zaprowadził go do kuchni i nalał im obu po szklance zimnej lemoniady.

— Zostaniesz na kolację? — Zapytał Steve.

— Nie muszę nigdzie wracać — odpowiedział Bucky.

— Jadasz mięso?

— Krótka odpowiedź: tak — odparł Bucky.

— Zrobię więc burgery — powiedział Steve. — A długa odpowiedź?

Bucky uśmiechnął się, siedząc na stołku przy blacie i sącząc lemoniadę. — Dziewięćdziesiąt procentmojej diety mogę nazwać wegetariańską, a mięso kupuję tylko wtedy, gdy wiem skąd jest, ale nigdy nie wybrzydzam, kiedy jestem gościem.

— To nadzwyczaj wyrozumiałe z twojej strony — powiedział Steve z uśmiechem.

— Co mam powiedzieć? — zapytał Bucky. Na twarzy malował mu się ten lekki, niewymuszony i zarozumiały uśmiech, który Steve teraz już dobrze znał. — Nie przepadam za wymądrzaniem się przy kolacji.

Steve znów się uśmiechnął, zarówno w reakcji na wyjaśnienie, jak i na myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy. To było tak naturalne. Dieta Steve’a miała więcej niż dziesięć procent mięsa, ale Steve podzielał podejście Bucky’ego do sprawdzania skąd jest mięso. Chyba nie było to zaskoczeniem, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakiej branży pracowali, ale dla Steve'a był to kolejny sygnał, że mają szansę. Zdecydował, że powie Bucky'emu. Że powie, kim jest. Musiał tylko wymyślić jak.

Do kolacji wypili piwo, idealne do grillowanego mięsa i do upału, który dopiero co zelżał. Bucky oświadczył, że nie jadł w życiu lepszych burgerów. Później wypili jeszcze po jednym piwie, ale siedzieli już w salonie Steve'a. Bucky mniej dyskretnie rozglądał się po pokoju. Gdy rozmawiali, podszedł do półek z książkami i skrupulatnie czytał tytuły.

— „Gleby” — spojrzał na Steve'a. — Serio? Książka była zapisana drobnym maczkiem od deski do deski. Grube tomiszcze w twardej oprawie bez obwoluty, obite brunatnym materiałem i z napisem „Gleby” wybitym wersalikami na środku grzbietu.

— Hej, sporo tam przydatnych informacji.

Bucky zdjął ją z półki i otworzył. — O mój boże, nawet zaznaczałeś w niej cytaty zakreślaczem. Naprawdę ją przeczytałeś.

— To było na zadanie domowe!

Bucky zmierzył go wzrokiem. — Mam licencjat z rolnictwa. Nie patrz tak na mnie, jesteś magistrem pszczół.

Bucky zamknął książkę i przewrócił oczami. — Czym jeszcze interesowałeś się na studiach? — zapytał.

— Chodziłem na seminarium z historii — przyznał się Steve, co zdradzały też książki na półkach. Bucky pokiwał głową i odszedł od regału. Steve mógł przysiąc, że Bucky coś sobie pomyślał, mimo że się do tego nie przyznał. Podszedł do wiszącego na ścianie rysunku, z którego Steve był tak zadowolony, że go oprawił.

— Podoba mi się — powiedział Bucky.

— Dzięki. Widok z okna przyjaciela, narysowałem to kilka lat temu.

— Sam rysowałeś? — Bucky popatrzył znów na Steve’a, ale tym razem jakby był ciekawszym widokiem niż rysunek. Steve wiedział, że zaimponował Bucky’emu, ale miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Znali się już długo, a Bucky nadal nie spodziewał się po Steve’ie wiele. Zakładał, że skoro był rolnikiem, nie był wykształcony. Że nie mógł się niczym wykazać. Nie miał duszy. Obserwował, jak Steve kredą kaligrafuje napisy na tablicach – sam prosił o takie napisy i wizytówki w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy – i nadal nie wierzył, że Steve mógł popisać się czymś więcej niż kraciastymi koszulami i obłoconymi gumiakami. A Steve nie był zachwycony faktem, że Bucky nie wierzył w jego wartość aż do teraz.

Steve założył ręce na brzuchu.

— Tak — odpowiedział. W jego głosie było mniej entuzjazmu i tak na prawdę Steve miał wszystko wypisane na twarzy. Bucky wyczuł, że popełnił gafę, mimo że nie wiedział kiedy. Odwrócił wzrok i wypił łyk piwa, jakby w nadziei, że uda się mu cofnąć swoje faux pas. Oczywiście, nie udało się.

— Pójdę, zanim zrobi się na prawdę późno — Bucky powiedział, próbując przerwać chwilowe milczenie. Jego piwo było jeszcze w połowie pełne, ale odstawił butelkę na stolik obok kanap.

Steve chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie musi iść, ale wydawało się, że już było za późno na to zapewnienie. Część jego oczywiście chciała, żeby Bucky został. Bucky pociągał go jak nikt i Steve chciał z nim być, ale chciał też, żeby Bucky również pragnął jego. Rozważał powiedzenie prawdy jeszcze tego wieczoru, przyznanie się do listów i kim naprawdę jest. Ale inna część stwierdziła, że na dziś wystarczy. Starał się dla Bucky'ego i robił to ze szczerego serca, więc fakt, że Bucky dopiero teraz zobaczył, jaki Steve jest naprawdę, było dotkliwym ciosem.

— Jasne, pewnie — powiedział Steve i zaczął odprowadzać Bucky'ego do drzwi. Zatrzymali się przed nimi, Bucky wziął do ręki kluczyki. Nie miał ze sobą nic więcej. Ociągałby się, gdyby za wymówkę posłużyły mu rękawiczki, kozaki i inne zimowe ciuchy, ale w upalnym czerwcu nie miał żadnych wymówek. — Dzięki za pomoc w ogrodzie.

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Dzięki za kolację. I... Przywiozę kiedyś więcej kwiatów i sadzonek, jeśli chcesz. No wiesz, mówiliśmy o... nadal uważam, że piwonie wyglądałyby świetnie, pod tamtymi drzewami, mam taką znajomą, która i tak zamierza swoje ściąć, więc mógłbym przynieść ci trochę...

Steve po raz pierwszy widział Bucky’ego mówiącego w ten sposób. Lekko zaniepokojonego, mówiącego chaotycznie, jakby chciał przegadać Steve'a, żeby ten nie mógł grzecznie powiedzieć Bucky'emu żeby szedł do diabła.

— Jasne, innym razem na pewno. — zapewnił Bucky'ego, jego głos opanowany i niski. Nie mógł pozwolić Bucky’emu odejść z myślą, że beznadziejnie wszystko spieprzył. To nie był koniec. — Widzimy się w piątek, Bucky.

— Tak, widzimy się w piątek.

Bucky nadal stał w drzwiach. Steve spojrzał Bucky’emu w oczy, który patrzył na ramiona Steve’a, jego usta, oczy, drzwi wyjściowe i znów na jego klatkę piersiową. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. I Steve się zastanawiał. Cała ta scena wydawała się zmierzać ku pocałunkowi, mimo że Bucky już ulokował swoje uczucia gdzieś indziej, a przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że oddał serce nieznajomemu. Żaden z nich jednak nie ruszył się i chociaż Bucky nie wyglądał na bardziej przekonanego, zanim wyszedł zdołał wykrzesać z siebie:

— Widzimy się w piątek.

 

> _Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło Ci się spieprzyć tak spektakularnie, nie wiedząc, czym zawiniłeś? Wydaje mi się, że zrujnowałem przyjaźń, nad którą pracowałem, ale nie wiem, co zrobiłem. Wszystko szło dobrze, nawet świetnie i w pewnym momencie coś się stało. Rozdrapałem jakąś ranę. Myślę o tym bez przerwy i próbuję to rozgryźć i nie mogę nic wymyślić. Chcę to naprawić, ale nie wiem jak. Mam wrażenie, że wiedziałbyś, jak mi pomóc, ale musiałbym opisać tyle szczegółów, że naruszyłbym naszą umowę, żeby nie rozmawiać o detalach z naszego życia osobistego. Jest mi coraz trudniej przestrzegać tej zasady. Tobie też jest coraz trudniej? Ostatnio myślę sobie, że może te drobnostki nie są tak nudne ani tak wulgarne albo bez znaczenia, jak kiedyś twierdziłem. I byłem gotów się z Tobą spotkać — wcale nie ukrywam się przed Tobą. Ale nie zdradzę jeszcze niczego konkretnego o sobie. Nie jeśli się nie zgodzisz. Ale Ty mnie już widziałeś. Znasz moją twarz. Możliwe, że spotkałeś mnie w pracy. Możliwe, że ze mną rozmawiałeś, wiedząc, że się znamy. Zdaję sobie sprawę z Twojej przewagi w tym momencie, zdawałem sobie od tamtego wieczoru, ale nie jestem rozgoryczony._
> 
> _Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać. Usłyszeć Twój głos. Wiem, co powiesz, ale chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wtedy wyglądasz. Nie wspomniałeś o ponownym spotkaniu. Zapewne masz ku temu powody. Ale w chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy potrzebuję Twojej rady i chciałbym podzielić się tym wszystkim, chciałbym pogadać z Tobą przy kawie._
> 
> _I chciałbym wiedzieć, z powodów, których nie mogę do końca wyjawić, czy kiedykolwiek się spotkamy?_

Steve poczuł współczucie, wiedząc, jak bardzo Bucky przejmował się napiętą atmosferą przy ich ostatnim pożegnaniu. Ale ostatnie pytanie dało mu do myślenia. Jakie Bucky mógł mieć powody? Jak wiele mogła zmienić wiedza, czy spotkają się, czy nie? Czyżby Bucky chciał zakończyć ich korespondencję? Czy mogło chodzić mu o to, żeby wiedzieć, czy ma dalej czekać? Czy chciał wiedzieć, czy może uwolnić swoje serce? Czy miał powód, żeby pytać o to właśnie teraz? Czy chodziło mu o kogoś konkretnego, dla kogo chciał być wolny? Czy możliwe, że ta chwila w progu, to uczucie, które tak silnie zadziałało na Steve’a, nawet mimo rozczarowania, było całkowicie odwzajemnione?

Odebrał list ze skrytki w piątek wieczorem i tego samego wieczoru przeczytał go dziesiątki razy. Nie napisał jeszcze odpowiedzi, ale w sobotę szczególnie się starał być miły dla Bucky’ego, żeby zapewnić, że nie żywił urazy i żeby przestał się zadręczać. Opowiedział o postępach w budowaniu uli i kiedy będzie gotowy do przeniesienia kilku kolonii, snuł plany na kolejny dzień w ogrodzie z Buckym i nie poszedł sobie aż nie był przekonany, że Bucky nie obwinia się o potencjalne zrujnowanie przyjaźni.

Odpisał, że się spotkają, ale pracował teraz nad wieloma rzeczami. Wolałby spotkać się, gdy je zakończy. Prawdopodobnie przed końcem lata. Przez mieszane uczucia po dniu spędzonym wtedy w ogrodzie, Steve potrzebował więcej czasu.

W lipcu i sierpniu uwijał się jak w ukropie, dosłownie i w przenośni. Plon był dobry, ale Steve potrzebował do zbiorów więcej rąk i traktorów do pracy niż miał pod ręką. Pracował od świtu do zmierzchu i nawet jeszcze trochę po zmierzchu. Bucky wpadł pewnego dnia do pomocy w ogrodzie i innym razem, kiedy ule były już gotowe. Często odwiedzał Steve’a tego lata. Czasem tłumaczył się, że musi odwiedzić pszczoły, ale wymówki skończyły się szybko. Najgorętsze dni lata spędzili na leżeniu w wypalonej słońcem trawie po całym dniu pracy, a czasami Steve czuł na sobie wzrok Bucky'ego nieco dłużej niż kiedyś. Chociaż temperatury były coraz wyższe, listy pisane były mniej żarliwie, rzadziej, ale z obietnicą spotkania pod koniec lata.

W końcu sierpnia Steve zrobił u siebie imprezę i zaprosił wszystkich właścicieli stoisk z targowiska. Był grill i ognisko, wszystko obficie zakrapiane piwem. W pewnym momencie wieczoru impreza przeniosła się do środka i Steve siedział obok Bucky’ego na kanapie, oboje tak wstawieni, że z wzajemnością ignorowali wszystkich w pokoju. Steve położył rękę na oparciu kanapy i po chwili Bucky oparł o nią głowę.

— Chce się spotkać pierwszego września — powiedział Bucky. Oparł się wtedy mocniej o Steve'a. — Mój „drogi przyjaciel”.

— Jesteś podekscytowany? — Zapytał Steve.

— Sam już nie wiem — przyznał Bucky. Zamknął oczy i Steve zastanawiał się, czy nie zaśnie. — Chyba mam pomieszane w głowie.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Steve. Serce mu waliło.

— Hm — odpowiedział Bucky. Otworzył ponownie oczy. Spojrzał na Steve’a, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Oczy miał zdecydowanie zwrócone ku ustom Steve'a. — Hm.

I Steve chciał go pocałować. I jeśliby powiedział mu teraz, kim jest, na pewno nie zrobiłoby to większej różnicy, jeśliby poczekał jeszcze te kilka dni do pierwszego września. Z tego względu całowałby Bucky'ego z czystym sumieniem. Ale Bucky był teraz pijany i jasne, Steve też, ale to nie był właściwy moment na wyznania, które były konieczne.

— Masz jak wrócić do domu? — Steve zapytał. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś mógł już wracać.

I jeśli Bucky wyglądał na zawiedzionego, Steve mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że za dnia na trzeźwo zobaczy wszystko w innym świetle.

Do samochodu razem z Buckym miało wsiąść jeszcze kilkoro innych gości, których kierowca właśnie próbował zwołać. Steve pomógł Bucky’emu ubrać kurtkę i chciał zrobić coś jeszcze, żeby przestał wyglądać jak kopnięty szczeniaczek.

— Wiesz chociaż, jak on wygląda?

— Nie — odpowiedział Bucky.

— Nigdy się nie spotkaliście, prawda?

— Tylko pisaliśmy listy.

— Jak sobie go wyobrażasz? — zapytał Steve — Na pewno się zastanawiasz, jak wygląda.

Sam zdecydowanie próbował wyobrazić sobie Bucky’ego na podstawie pisma i stylu pisania. Nie pamiętał już wymyślonej twarzy „drogiego przyjaciela” sprzed tylu miesięcy. Już dawno zamieniła się w Bucky’ego.

— Ojej, nie wiem. Jakoś ogólnie sobie wyobrażam. Chyba. Wysoki, szatyn, pewnie szczupły. Ładne dłonie. Bucky popatrzył przez moment na ręce Steve’a, marszcząc brwi. Ale za chwilę uśmiech i cichy chichot odmieniły jego wyraz twarzy w najbardziej czarujący sposób i przepędziły wyraz skupienia. — Trochę jak Jimmy Stewart. Bujałem się w Jimmym Stewarcie. Miał po prostu... Bardzo delikatne brwi.

Steve zaczął się śmiać. Ryczał ze śmiechu. Przez chwilę wszystko wydawało się poważne i napięte i tak intymne, a za moment Bucky magicznie i zupełnie nieświadomie odmienił atmosferę.

— Cokolwiek się stanie — powiedział, próbując przestać się śmiać. — Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie zapomnę, jak opowiadałeś o brwiach Jimmy’ego Stewarta.

Cokolwiek się stanie. Nie miał już okazji zastanowić się, o co mu chodziło i Bucky nie zdążył też zapytać. Kierowca i pozostała trójka pijanych pasażerów podeszła wylewnie podziękować Steve’owi za imprezę. Bucky nie mógł oderwać od Steve'a oczu, obserwował go, jak żegnał się z gośćmi. Wyszedł ostatni, spoglądając przez ramię na Steve’a aż zniknął w ciemności na zewnątrz.

Steve wysłał pierwszy list na adres skrzynki pocztowej Bucky’ego właśnie pierwszego września. Miał ze sobą goździki, kwiaty wręczane na pierwszą rocznicę. Jeden z nich miał mieć w klapie marynarki ostatniego razu. Tym razem miał na sobie niebieską koszulę, którą Bucky podarował mu na Boże Narodzenie. Przymierzył ją kilka razy, ale nie nosił jej jeszcze nigdzie. Dzisiaj przejmował się wyglądem bardziej niż zwykle i spojrzał w lustro, gdy zapiął wszystkie guziki i wygładził wszystkie zmarszczki. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mu w niej do twarzy, aż zobaczył ją na sobie w blasku poranka. Doskonale dobrana długość rękawów i szerokość w ramionach, odcień błękitu jakby dobrany pod kolor jego oczu. Bucky nawet nie lubił go, kiedy kupował mu tę koszulę, ale i tak była idealna.

Umówili się w parku. Nie było potrzeby ustalać sygnałów czy wkładać kwiatów do książek, skoro twarz Bucky'ego była już rozpoznawalna. Mimo to Steve miał w ręce bukiet, gdy wchodził do parku. Zauważył Bucky’ego czytającego książkę w cieniu drzewa. Nie rozglądał się czujnie, jak wtedy w kawiarni. Steve nie wiedział, czy chodziło o zajęcie się czymś, żeby minuty nie dłużyły się jak godziny, czy może Bucky wątpił, że „drogi przyjaciel” w ogóle się pojawi.

Ale nie był zbyt czujny, skoro nie usłyszał kroków Steve’a. Spojrzał w górę i widząc Steve'a, wydawał się chcieć coś powiedzieć, może go ochrzanić albo zapytać, dlaczego przyszedł do parku akurat teraz. Ale oczy zatrzymał już na goździkach, a gdy spojrzał w górę na Steve'a, na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie pomieszane ze zrozumieniem.

— To ty? — Głośno przełknął ślinę i podniósł się niepewnie, jedną ręką trzymając się drzewa. — Chciałem, żebyś to był ty.

— Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci tamtego wieczoru. — powiedział Steve.

— Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? — Zapytał Bucky.

— Nie cierpiałeś mnie wtedy. Bałem się, że gdybyś wiedział, że to ja do ciebie pisałem, nie dałbyś mi drugiej szansy. Sądziłem, że zupełnie cię stracę.

Bucky wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, być może zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy miał czelność się roześmiać. — Cóż, znaczy, pewnie masz rację, więc... — Wyglądał na zbyt przytłoczonego niespodzianką i radością, żeby móc czuć cokolwiek negatywnego. Oboje tak się czuli. Bardzo możliwe, że miało to wpływ na ich zdolność do podejmowania słusznych decyzji, ale żaden z nich nie był w stanie ich już podejmować i trzeba przyznać, że działało to na korzyść Steve'a.

— Nie mogę się na ciebie gniewać. Ale powinieneś był mi powiedzieć wcześniej.

— Tak?

— Steve, moglibyśmy się całować już od dawna.

A więc jednak o tym myślał za każdym razem. Myślał o tym i powstrzymywał się. Ale nie teraz. Podszedł do Steve'a i chwycił go za koszulę, żeby go pocałować.

Jeśli chodzi o pierwsze pocałunki to ten nie należał do typowych. Był głębszy. Bardziej intymny. Ale gra wstępna trwała rok i ostatnio zbyt wiele było sytuacji „o mało co”, a słowa Bucky'ego z pierwszych listów okazały się wyjątkowo prawdziwe. _jest coś pięknego w braku pośpiechu, przyjacielu._ Steve położył dłoń na biodrze Bucky'ego, a bukiet goździków przytulił mu do pleców. Gąszcz czerwonych płatków muskał włosy Bucky'ego, które opadały mu na kark.

Steve nie był typem faceta, który mógłby zachować zimną krew w takich sytuacjach i nie zamierzał udawać. Gdy ich usta rozłączyły się, Steve uśmiechnął się całym sercem. Na jego twarzy zdecydowanie zagościł rumieniec, ale nie miał siły próbować go ukryć. Nie mógł jednak przepuścić okazji, żeby powiedzieć:

— Więc nie jesteś rozczarowany, że nie wyglądam jak Jimmy Stewart? Cały czas się tym przejmuję, wiesz.

— Boże uchowaj, Steve...!

— Ale czy moje brwi są wystarczająco delikatne?

— To musiałeś być ty, prawda. — Bucky uciszył Steve’a kolejnym pocałunkiem.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki:  
> Zatem już minął ponad rok od publikacji i jestem zaszczycona, że nie tylko czytacie tę historię, ale też tworzycie coś na jej podstawie. To wspaniałe. Jest kilka extra rzeczy do obczajenia.  
> ○ [We Should Imitate the Bees](http://8tracks.com/amanda-lynne3/we-should-imitate-the-bees), fantastyczna playlista w stylu folk indie.  
> ○ ["It's a little tight..."](http://retaltyp.tumblr.com/post/138853904707/for-the-fic-apes-debemus-imitari-we-should): rysunek autorstwa [retaltyp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/retaltyp.tumblr.com), na którym Steve próbuje się wcisnąć w kombinezon.  
> Jeśli coś stworzycie, wysyłajcie mi linka, żebym mogła go tu dodać, bo cieszę się jak dziecko, że ludzie lubią tę historię.  
> Od tłumaczki:  
> Dzięki za przeczytanie tłumaczenia! Jeśli podobała Ci się wersja polska, zostaw też kudosa [na oryginale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777376) :)


End file.
